


SE VA A PONER RARO

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillStan en español, Bottom Grunkle Stan, Leemon, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Stan tiene 57 años, Violacion, ok es divertido, por que siempre ponen tantas etiquetas?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: La locura se desató sobre todo Gravity Falls, no había forma de escapar y aquellos que lo intentaran se tendrían que atener a las consecuencias.Pues la fiesta sin fin por la que Bill tanto había estado esperando finalmente había llegado. Y lo mejor es que tenía a quien tanto deseaba a su lado. ¿Qué importaba si era contra su voluntad? Ya se acostumbraría, el tiempo no era más un problema después de todo.





	1. PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Traigo para ustedes otro BillxStan (porque de verdad amo a estos dos)
> 
> Esta historia estaba pensada para ser un one-shot pero ya que está quedando más largo de lo que esperaba he decidido comenzar a publicarlo por capítulos, comenzando con este como prólogo. Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gravity Falls pertenece a Disney, especialmente a su autor Alex Hirsch, el siguiente escrito es solo con fines recreativos

 

_Ahora todo lo que conocías ha desaparecido_

_Esto se va a poner raro…_

 

* * *

 

 

La manera en que se estaba sintiendo en este momento no podía compararse de ninguna forma a alguna otra sensación que hubiera experimentado nunca en su vida. El miedo y la incertidumbre se revolvían en su pecho, dificultando su respiración, provocándole un molesto zumbido en los oídos.

Y vaya que había vivido situaciones peligrosas a lo largo de su vida, principalmente en su juventud. Entre las que se contaban todas las veces que había tenido que huir de la policía, o de los peligrosos mafiosos con quienes había tenido que congeniar para sobrevivir. Entre sus peores y más traumáticas experiencias destacaba aquella ocasión en la que había tenido que mordisquear la cajuela de un automóvil para poder escapar, lográndolo apenas por poco. Y no se diga de los 30 largos y desesperados años en los que había gastado toda su voluntad, tiempo y esfuerzo en  tratar de traer a su hermano de vuelta, metiéndose en cosas que aún ahora no entendía del todo. Todas ellas sí que habían sido experiencias que lo habían llevado al tope de las emociones humanas.

Sin embargo nada podría haberlo preparado para aquel horror.

El pueblo que lo había acogido por más de 30 años había sido destruido casi en un parpadeo, en un chasquido de dedos en realidad. Un simple gesto de aquel desquiciado y sádico ser. Los gritos de horror y sufrimiento de los pueblerinos aún eran audibles incluso con la música a alto volumen que llenaba aquel lugar impregnado  de locura en donde aquellos mostros de pesadilla (cada uno más horroroso que el anterior) celebraban el triunfo de su jefe.

Aquella entidad de color amarillo y forma triangular se encontraba relajado en su trono de agonía humana, que hacía que Stan se sintiera enfermo tan solo de mirar, disfrutando de toda la locura que había logrado regar por todo el pueblo, y  no era más que el comienzo, pues de acuerdo a sus planes pronto toda esa patética galaxia estaría completamente bajo su poder.

-¿Disfrutas de la fiesta Stanley? - Preguntó con voz cantarina al humano que mantenía sentado a su lado.

Stan solo podía observar con los ojos desmesurados a su alrededor, temblando ligeramente. Bill frunció el seño al no recibir respuesta, más aún al verse ignorado por el otro.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! - Su voz repentinamente se vuelve gruesa y oscura al pronunciar la última palabra. Jala con fuerza la cadena azul brillante atada alrededor del cuello de Stan, obligándolo a poner su atención en él.

Stanley finalmente lo mira, sus ojos llenos de miedo y su cuerpo tembloroso. Bill parece complacido ante la reacción, su único ojo pareciera sonreír al acercarse a Stan.

-Tranquilo, tienes toda la eternidad para aprender a disfrutarlo- dice con tono jovial y suelta una risita cínica mientras acaricia lentamente el cabello gris, tan suave, de su víctima, logrando otro estremecimiento. Stanley cierra sus ojos en un vano intento de escapar aunque sea por un segundo de aquella bizarra realidad que se había apoderado de todo Gravity Falls. ¿Es que no había salvación posible?

 

 

(...)


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo, o más bien primero.
> 
> Sobre como empezó todo para que Stan llegara a la situación del principio.

 

Todo había comenzado hacía tan solo un par de días, o al menos eso creía aunque a él le había parecido que habían pasado años, siglos tal vez, la  noción del tiempo se había vuelto prácticamente imposible. Stan había salido a colocar más señalamientos en el bosque que pudieran guiar a los turistas incautos y sus gordos bolcillos llenos de dinero hacia la Cabaña del Misterio. De acuerdo al trato que había hecho con su hermano, en cuanto el verano terminara y Dipper y Mabel regresaran a su casa en California, le regresaría su nombre y su propiedad y él tendría que dejar Gravity Falls de igual modo. El pensamiento aún le escocía en su pecho, después de todo su esfuerzo, toda la dedicación durante tantos años para traerlo de vuelta, así era como se lo pagaba. Ni siquiera un “gracias” había salido de su boca. Pues bien, si era eso lo que quería entonces dejaría a su hermano en paz con todas las cosas tan raras como él que ocurrían en ese apestoso pueblo, eso no significaba que no trataría de sacarle la mayor cantidad de jugo al negocio al que se había dedicado por tanto tiempo mientras pudiera.

Casi había terminado su labor. En aquella ocasión no había podido mandar a Dipper a hacer el trabajo porque había salido a quién sabe qué misión con el nerd de Stanford. El hecho de que su sobrino nieto hubiera congeniado tan rápido con su hermano, mucho más de lo que jamás lo había hecho con él lo lastimaba un poco, pero trataba de no darle importancia, después de todo él no era de andar lloriqueando con estúpidos sentimentalismos.  Solo esperaba que el niño se encontrara bien, sabía de sobra lo peligroso que era el lugar y todo aquello con lo que Ford se relacionaba, aún así aunque le había prohibido a su gemelo que se acercara a los niños poco podía hacer si era el mismo Dipper quien lo buscaba. No le quedaba otra más que confiar que su hermano sería capaz de protegerlo.

De pronto  mientras caminaba de regreso había sucedido, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado y raro, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y al levantar la vista hacia el cielo, grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrarlo de ese color tan extraño, con esa abertura gigantesca que literalmente comenzó a escupir pesadillas.

Su instinto de supervivencia que tantas veces lo había salvado no le falló esta vez, y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba corriendo, llegando a refugiarse en la cabaña del misterio. Dándose cuanta casi al instante de que la construcción parecía inmune a la ola de energía cargada de locura que se desparramaba por todo el pueblo. Aquella extraña brujería que Ford había hecho con la ayuda de Dipper y el pelo de unicornio que había conseguido Mabel parecía funcionar.

Gracias al cielo, llevaba años preparándose para el apocalipsis por lo que tenía una gran cantidad de reservas y provisiones guardadas en su cabaña. Estaba seguro que podía sobrevivir junto con su familia por un buen tiempo. ¿Pero en dónde estaban? Los niños no habían regresado y su hermano tampoco daba señales de vida.  No sabía qué les había pasado o si estarían bien.  

Inesperadamente la cabaña comenzó a llenarse, personas que habían logrado escapar del pueblo y múltiples creaturas que habitaban el bosque habían  encontrado el lugar y con él un refugio entre las paredes de madera protegidas con pelo de unicornio. Y Stan por un momento sintió que por fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Como (supuesto) dueño del lugar sus huéspedes no podían hacer menos que seguir sus instrucciones para lograr sobrevivir. Se había autoproclamado líder y con su dirección había logrado que todos, humanos y creaturas sobrenaturales, pudieran convivir lo mejor posible.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado en aquel lugar, donde estaba seguro, seguiría viviendo el miedo de aquella pesadilla pero al menos estaría rodeado de gente (gente que por primera vez parecía respetarlo). Pero el tiempo pasaba y cada vez que alguien nuevo llegaba tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de Dipper o Mabel, o su hermano, pero ninguno de ellos apareció. Si tan solo hubiera seguido a su instinto que nunca le había fallado en vez de a su estúpido corazón. Dipper y Mabel eran inteligentes, estaba seguro que de haber esperado un poco más de tiempo, los niños hubieran encontrado la forma de regresar a la cabaña, donde podrían estar todos a salvo.

Pero había sido tonto y nuevamente había echado todo a perder. Había salido por unos momentos de la seguridad del lugar. Le había parecido ver movimiento en el bosque y por un instante sintió la esperanza de que pudiera tratarse de alguien de su familia. Había sido el peor error. Cuando se dio cuanta estaba frente a frente con uno de esos horribles ojo-murciélagos que vagaban por todo el pueblo, recolectando desdichadas creaturas para completar el trono de Bill. 

Repentinamente su visión se  tiñó por completo de rojo cuando la luz cegadora fue disparada en su dirección, antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

 

****~~~~****

 

Había perecido menos que un parpadeo, aún con la reacción de sorpresa atravesando su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Confundido miró alrededor de la extraña habitación. Oscura y fría pero extrañamente elegante. Retrocedió sin darse cuenta hasta que la parte trasera de las rodillas topó con una superficie blanda. ¿Una cama?

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Esa voz.

Había aprendido a reconocerla y a temerla. Era esa extraña creatura que lo había molestado en sus sueños. La había visto en los diarios de su hermano y aunque no había entendido del todo de qué se trataba sí había comprendido que era una creatura peligrosa. En las anotaciones que Ford había hecho podía casi palparse el horror. ¿Era esa creatura la responsable de todo aquello?

-Pero si es el mismísimo Stanley Pines. Finalmente te tengo en frente.

Estaba justo ahí, flotando frente a él con un aire de despreocupación que solo puede otorgar la seguridad del triunfo. Su voz tenía un sonsonete irónico y divertido. Soltó una risita que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Stan.

-Tú eres Bill Cipher ¿cierto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Inquirió con voz autoritaria, tratando de que no se notara el miedo que lo llenaba. Es verdad que él prefería mantenerse alejado de las situaciones difíciles o peligrosas, pero también es verdad que si algo había aprendido en su vida había sido que una vez con el peligro enfrente lo mejor es enfrentarlo. No le iba a dar el gusto a ese triangulo raro de verlo asustado.

-¡Oouuhh! ¡Alguien esta gruñón! Deberías mostrarte más amable con tu amo y señor, Stanley.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún amo y señor!

-¡Oh! Claro que lo tienes Stan, todo Gravitiy Falls lo tiene y muy pronto toda la galaxia.

Soltó de nuevo esa risa tan característica mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a Stanley hasta estar a su altura.

-Soy el dueño y señor de esta dimensión, controlo toda la materia, todo el espacio, incluso ahora todo el tiempo. No hay nada que se escape de mi control. Tal y como se profetizó hace miles de años.

Otra risa maniática, luego extendió una de sus extrañas manos y la posó sobre la mejilla de Stan con nada de delicadeza, apretando y magullando la piel.

-Y tú al fin eres mío.- Añadió con ese tono oscuro y extrañamente alegre  que poseía.

Stanley se estremeció.  ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué es lo que quería de él? No le importaba, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Intentó retroceder pero volvió a chocar con la superficie blanda de la gran cama a sus espaldas que le impidió el paso, haciéndolo casi caer. Fue cuando por primera vez se percato del grillete de color azul brillante que se aferraba a su tobillo, ¿o es que acababa de aparecer?

Enfrentó la mirada de Bill con desafió, no se dejaría amedrentar.

-Ford te va a detener

Sentenció tratando de sonar seguro. Su gemelo podía ser raro pero algo que nunca podría negar es que era un genio, estaba seguro de que encontraría una forma de derrotarlo.

-¡Oh no! Tu gemelo nerd vendrá a detenerme. Oh, ¿te refieres a ese gemelo nerd? – Apuntó hacía una de las esquinas en las que Stan no había reparado.

Los ojos de Stanley se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la figura de su hermano, estática, con una expresión de horror congelada en sus facciones tan parecidas a las de él. Era una estatua dorada.

-¡Stanford! ¡Maldito! ¿Qué le hiciste? – Preguntó, el miedo y el horror finalmente asomando en su tono.

-¡Jum! Nada menos de lo que se merecía. El muy iluso creyó que podría frustrar mis planes nuevamente.

Stan intentaba controlar su respiración que de pronto se había vuelto pesada, casi insoportable. La cercanía de Bill lo incomodaba y solo deseaba ser capaz de salir corriendo, pero sus cadenas se lo impedían.

-Eres un monstruo.- Le espetó en su cara.

-Gracias por el alago, cariño. –Respondió, tomando su otra mejilla con su mano libre.

Stanley se estremeció ante el mote. La cercanía de Bill era cada vez más incómoda. De verdad, ¿qué es lo que pretendía?

-Cómo me voy a divertir contigo. – Su tono denotaba anticipación. Una de sus manos descendió por el cuello de Stanley hasta posarse sobre su hombro, para después seguir descendiendo y acariciar su pecho.

Stanley sintió ahogarse con su propia respiración. Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser “eso” lo que el demonio triangulo quisiera de él. No tenía sentido, por qué sentiría ese demonio la más mínima atracción hacia su cuerpo viejo. Sintió estremecerse por milésima vez en esa noche. Se sacudió tratando de quitarse a la criatura de encima.

-No intentes pelear Stanley, será peor para ti (aunque más divertido para mí). Esto también se profetizó hace miles de años. Tú fuiste hecho solo para mí.

-Lo siento, ¡no me gustan los triángulos!- Le espetó, estirando su cuello en un vano intento de alejarse.

-Eso se arregla fácil, cariño.

Un chasquido de sus dedos. Una luz cegadora. Por un momento se sintió libre del peso de Bill cuando él se separó. El cuerpo del demonio repentinamente se había convertido en luz para después comenzar a retorcerse de manera grotesca. Stan, paralizado por el miedo, solo pudo observar como el cuerpo triangular se contraía sobre sí mismo para después alargarse, comenzando a tomar una forma más familiar. 

Todo terminó tan abruptamente como comenzó. La luz cegadora desapareció dejando atrás una figura que se encogía sobre sí mismo.

Stan observó con horror como la figura se enderezaba rebelando un ser totalmente diferente. Era alto, incluso un poco más que Stan, su cuerpo era delgado pero firme, y a la vista fuerte, con extremidades largas y definidas cubiertas con ropas elegantes de un inmaculado amarillo y negro. Vestía un sombrero de copa negro muy familiar. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, con dramatismo.

Tenía una apariencia joven, casi inocente, como la de un hombre que no ha dejado del todo los rasgos de la niñez. Sonrió, y todo rastro de falsa inocencia desapareció bajo la expresión desquiciada que surcó su rostro. Su ojo derecho era brillante, dorado y su pupila era alargada, le recordaba a Stan los ojos de un gato, sus pestañas eran largas y pobladas. El otro ojo estaba oculto bajo un mechón de cabello rubio que salía de debajo del sobrero de copa.

Una vez que terminó de enderezarse, mostrando todo su esplendor, se acerco lentamente a Stan, quien estaba paralizado. Sin dejar de sonreír extendió una mano enguantada en negro y acarició nuevamente la mejilla de Stanley, casi con dulzura.

-¿Comenzamos?

Fue lo que salió de su boca antes de de alcanzar a Stan por los hombros y  cerrar sus labios (finos y delgados) sobre los suyos en un beso demandante. Stan sintió como era lanzado hacia la cama con una fuerza sobrehumanamente aterradora.

 

 

_Continuara..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Hasta pronto.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El raiting cambia a partir de ahora. Este capitulo contiene lemon (relaciones sexuales explicitas). Además de violación, rape, non-con, como prefieran llamarle (es la primera vez que escribo algo así .///.). Por favor, tómenlo en cuenta antes de leer.
> 
>  
> 
> Lo que me queda de moralidad hace que me suene raro decir "espero que les guste" así que.... pues... ahí esta... .__.

 

Stanley cayó pesadamente sobre la cama. No le dio tiempo de recuperarse o siquiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando sintió el peso de otro cuerpo subir y colocarse sobre él. Intentó retorcerse para salir de debajo del cuerpo del rubio pero fue en vano.  Bill tenía una fuerza increíble y no le costaba nada mantenerlo en su lugar. Su sonrisa desquiciada aumentó ante los patéticos intentos de su nueva mascota de quitárselo de encima. La cara de terror y confusión de Stan,  así como sus movimientos erráticos que solo lograban que sus cuerpos se friccionaran el uno al otro, no hacían más que encenderlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Glorioso. – Comentó directamente en la oreja de su cautivo, haciéndole tragar saliva.

Bill tomó sus muñecas, forzándolas a los lados de su cabeza y se inclinó para otro beso demandante. Stan pudo sentir unos dientes afilados mordisquear sus labios. Un gemido de dolor lo traicionó y Bill no desaprovechó la oportunidad de invadir su boca con su lengua. Una larga, caliente y áspera lengua que no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a explorar cada rincón de esa cálida cavidad.

Bill se las había arreglado para colocarse entre sus piernas, teniendo  así un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Stan trataba de patearlo pero en su posición no era posible y lo único que lograba era rozar sus caderas contra las de Bill, provocándole un gemido al demonio de cabello dorado.

Stan sintió las manos enguantadas desatar su corbata y abrir su saco para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa. Nuevamente intentó resistirse en vano, trató de detener esas manos traviesas con las propias  pero un manotazo de parte de Bill fue suficiente para desviar sus manos de manera que pudiera terminar su tarea de abrir su camisa de par en par, para posteriormente desgarrar la camiseta que usaba debajo dejándolo solo con la cadena de oro que siempre llevaba al cuello.

La sonrisa de Bill se ensanchó, si eso fuera  posible, ante la visión de su pecho al descubierto. Un simple chasquido de sus dedos podría haber dejado  a Stan totalmente desnudo y listo para él, pero consideró que eso le quitaría en gran medida lo divertido.  Se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él, esta vez lanzándose a lamer y mordisquear su cuello.

-Basta- Demandó Stanley pero por el tono que traicionó su voz parecía más una súplica.

-No lo creo, Stan. – Respondió Bill a su vez contra su cuello.

Stanley seguía retorciéndose, intentando alejarlo, si tan solo pudiera darle una patada, o al menos lanzarle un puñetazo, pero todo intento era en vano. Las manos inquietas de Bill se dirigieron esta vez hacía sus pantalones, abriéndolos con parsimonia para después bajarlos dejando al descubierto sus piernas pálidas y delgadas. Le quitó los zapatos y retiró los pantalones dejándolo solamente en bóxers.

Bill se retiró un poco para observar a su víctima. Los ojos vidriosos y los lentes torcidos, el cabello gris alborotado, sus labios hinchados y brillantes de saliva entreabiertos, un delicioso rubor surcando su cara. Su camisa abierta dejando al descubierto un pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración agitada. De la cintura hacía bajo solo vestía ya sus bóxers y sus calcetas largas.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia sus labios, mordiendo el borde de su guante en uno de sus dedos y jalándolo para retirarlo en un movimiento que pretendía ser sensual pero que solo terminó de asustar a Stanley, repitió el movimiento con su otra mano, hasta que tuvo ambas de sus manos desnudas. Lentamente comenzó a deshacerse del resto de su ropa, tomó su sobrero negro que extrañamente seguía en su lugar a pesar del forcejeo y lo arrojó lejos. El resto de su ropa no tardó en tener el mismo destino.

Stan no podía retirar sus ojos de él. Debería haber aprovechado el momento para tratar de escapar pero se encontraba totalmente paralizado. Bill quedó completamente desnudo ante él, exhibiendo el cuerpo perfecto que recientemente había creado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Stan?- Preguntó con voz seductora- Diseñé este cuerpo especialmente para ti.

Stan reaccionó y trató de alejarse de nuevo, intentando retroceder. Pero Bill solamente lo tomó de las piernas, separándolas y jalando de ellas para hacerlo caer nuevamente sobre la cama, acercando su cuerpo y volviendo a inclinarse sobre él.

Stan no pensaba dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, en un nuevo arranque de coraje esta vez logró atinarle un puñetazo que lo hizo voltear su cara ante la fuerza del impacto. Stan se aturdió por un momento ante su propio triunfo pero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para atestarle un golpe por el otro lado, y otro más y otro. Sin embargo a pesar de todos los golpes recibidos Bill no terminaba de quitarse de encima y Stan solamente terminó por agotarse, no le quedó más remedio que detenerse para recobrar el aliento.

La cabeza de Bill había quedado ladeada ante los impactos recibidos, pero una vez que los golpes se habían detenido volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Stan. La respiración de Stanley se enganchó en su garganta al observar la cara del otro magullada, con varios moretones alrededor, algunos de ellos sangrantes. Un brillo demencial surco el único ojo visible y Stanley tuvo miedo de verdad al ver a Bill sonreír de nuevo como si nada, al tiempo que todas sus heridas comenzaban a sanar antes sus ojos hasta dejar la piel tan tersa y uniforme como al principio.

-¿Terminaste Stan?- Una pausa, casi como si en verdad esperase que el otro respondiera.- Ahora es mi turno.

Stan tragó saliva ante las palabras. Bill regresó a morder su cuello al tiempo que sus manos recorrían todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance. Sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas, su prominente barriga. Posó una mano sobre su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela. Encontró uno de sus pezones y comenzó a mordisquearlo, lo jaló entre sus dientes hasta ponerlo duro y después lo lamió y lo chupó a su antojo para después seguir con el otro y darle el mismo tratamiento. Stan solo atinaba gimotear, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro aún en su negación. Esto no podía estar pasándole. Trató de alejar a Bill de él, sujetándolo de la cabeza y tratando de empujarlo. Lo único que consiguió fue levantar un poco el fleco de Bill revelando que donde debía estar su otro ojo lo único que había era un parche negro con el dibujo de un triangulo amarillo en medio.

Definitivamente él no quería esto, pero… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido ese tipo de contacto con ninguna persona que por más que quería no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el toque de Bill. Su erección creciendo entre las mano del demonio.

-Creo que es momento de ver lo que hay aquí debajo. –

 Bill desgarró sus bóxer de rayas azules dejándolo completamente desnudo

-¡Oh la la! Parece que alguien está realmente ansioso.- Comentó burlón jugueteando con la erección desnuda de Stanley, tomándola entre sus manos, sintiéndola suave, gorda y bastante despierta.

Stan solo cerró los ojos ante la humillación. Tratando de al menos alejar su mente de esa tortura. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso ocurriera?, el pueblo había sido reducido a escombros, no sabía que es lo que le había ocurrido a sus sobrinos. Y Bill, Bill lo estaba violando. El demonio había bajado su cabeza y ahora lamía  su erección con saña, recorriéndola una y otra vez con su anormalmente larga y puntiaguda lengua, chupando la cabeza, y haciendo ruidos con la garganta que provocaban descargas eléctricas en la columna de Stanley.

Stan soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando sintió un dedo entrando en él sin delicadeza. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse cuando un segundo dedo se unió al primero. Sentir ambos dedos dentro del él moviéndose bruscamente le daba nauseas. Bill mantenía sus piernas separadas, había dejado su miembro por un momento, con la boca abierta dejó que un poco de saliva resbalara, guindola con su lengua hacía la entrada de Stan, entre sus dedos, permitiéndole a estos moverse con más facilidad.

Todas las sensaciones sobrepasaban a Stan, no podía hacer nada para detener lo que le estaba pasando. De pronto la imagen de su hermano cruzó su cabeza. Aquel niño debilucho que él había protegido, quien después le había dado la espalda, a quien había lanzado sin querer por un portal multidimensional para después dedicar toda su vida a traerlo de vuelta. Y a pesar de todos los problemas que pudiera haber  entre ellos, todas las peleas y diferencias,  por un momento deseo que viniera a buscarle, que lo salvara de ese monstruo maldito como él lo había salvado tantas veces de los chicos abusadores de la escuela. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ford había caído también en las garras de aquel monstruo, y sin embargo en su mente no pudo evitar llamarlo, una y otra vez.

-¡Stanford!-

El sonido lastimero había salido de su boca, dándole voz a sus suplicas internas.

Bill se detuvo abruptamente ante el sonido.

-¿Stanford?- Preguntó con ira contenida, su respiración repentinamente agitada, perdiendo el control por primera vez en la noche. Su cabello por un momento pareció tornarse de color rojo. – ¿Crees que Ford sería capaz de hacerte sentir de esta forma?

Separó más las piernas de Stanley hasta provocarle dolor. Se posicionó justo en su entrada que aún no estaba del todo preparada.

-De adorarte como lo hago yo.

Entró de una vez en Stanley, provocándole un grito de dolor que endulzó sus oídos, ese grito había sido por él y para él, solo para él. Sonrió de nuevo y comenzó con las embestidas sin darle tiempo a Stanley de acostumbrarse. Esto se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, el interior de Stan era realmente glorioso, tan caliente y suave y apretado. Comenzó a gemir sin control.

-¡Oh, Stanley!

Stan solo gritaba de dolor y horror, ese monstruo estaba dentro de él. Embistiéndolo, tomándolo.

Bill se inclinó sobre él y volvió a besarlo con furia y pasión, tragándose los gritos de Stan así como todos los sonidos que salían de su boca. Tomó su miembro con fuerza y comenzó a bombearlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Pronto Stan comenzó a gemir no solo de dolor, sino también de placer, odiándose a sí mismo y odiando aquel demonio por hacerle eso. De pronto el miembro de Bill golpeó algo en su interior que lo hizo ver colores, gimió más fuerte que nunca y Bill supo que había encontrado su punto dulce. Se aseguro de golpear ese punto en cada una de sus embestidas, haciendo a Stan lloriquear de placer.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Stan se derramó en su mano. Su entrada contrayéndose deliciosamente alrededor del miembro de Bill, quien finalmente se corrió también en el interior de Stan, llenándolo con su semilla ardiente. Stan abrió los ojos como platos ante la sensación. El demonio se desplomó sobre el cuerpo cansado y adolorido de su nuevo (forzado) amante disfrutando de los vestigios del orgasmo.

-Eso… eso fue… increíble.

Cuando finalmente logró tranquilizar su respiración, salió del interior de Stan, dejándolo tirado en la cama, adolorido y empapado de sudor y semen. Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus desorbitados ojos y se desparramaban por sus ardientes mejillas.

Bill se levantó de la cama, flotando sobre él, contemplando su obra. En un parpadeo regresó a su usual forma triangular.

-No creas que hemos terminado, Stanley.  Esto no es más que el comienzo.

Prometió  y salió del lugar, dejando a Stanley roto encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

 

 

**_Continuara..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi pobre Stan T/////T
> 
> Bueno, gracias por leer, supongo o/////o


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo cap, espero les guste.

 

 

Tal y como Bill había prometido, ese no había sido el único asalto.

Después de salir, se había ausentado por un tiempo que Stanley apenas notó.  El hombre seguía tirado en la gran cama de esa habitación, desnudo. Las lágrimas se habían detenido y solo miraba sin ver el techo con los ojos rojos y abiertos como platos.  Sentía su entrada adolorida y el cuerpo entumecido. Con la respiración  pesada, trataba  de salir de aquel trance en el que la experiencia traumática recién vivida lo había sumido.

No es que hubiera sido su primera vez, ni mucho menos. A su edad ya había experimentado muchas cosas. Sin embargo no había comparación. Quien lo había tomado era un demonio, desquiciado y sádico, que había provocado el fin del mundo y que repentinamente había resultado tener algún interés en él que no comprendía ¿había dicho algo acerca de una profecía? Stan no tenía idea de a qué se refería ni tampoco le importaba. 

De pronto se enderezó, haciendo una mueca ante el  destello de dolor que surcó su cuerpo. Había recordado a Stanford convertido en una estatua dorada en una de las esquinas de la habitación. ¿Acaso lo había visto todo? El pensamiento provocó que el sentimiento de humillación aumentara.  Pero al mirar hacia el rincón lo encontró vacío. ¿Habría sido producto de su mente? No, la figura de su hermano había sido clara y concisa cuando Bill la señaló para remarcarle su triunfo. Bill debía haberlo mandado a otro lugar. 

Ford era la única persona que podría saber cómo arreglar todo el caos que se había desatado. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan tonto como para dejarse capturar? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaban los niños? ¿Qué les había pasado? El simple pensamiento de que les hubiera pasado algo horrible, o de que Bill los hubiera capturado también, fue suficiente para que Stan perdiera el control de nuevo.  Se llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el suave colchón, el llanto desesperado comenzando nuevamente.

 

***~~~***

 

Cuando Bill regresó a la habitación encontró a Stan con las manos sobre el rostro. El llanto había cesado ya, pero aún había un ligero temblor sacudiendo su cuerpo.  Se acercó lentamente volviendo a tomar la figura de un humano, su apariencia muy parecida a la anterior salvo pequeños y casi imperceptibles cambios.  Su cabello esta vez era un poco más largo.  Su piel tal vez un poco más bronceada. Detalles insignificantes.

Stan no pareció notar siquiera el destello de intensa luz que acompañaba su transformación. Bill subió con movimientos lentos a la cama, deslizó una mano sobre la piel de Stanley, suavemente como si se tratara de la caricia de un devoto amante. Disfrutando el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del humano. Se mantuvo quieto un momento, observándolo respirar. Esperando su siguiente reacción.

Stanley pareció sorprendido después de unos segundos  en los que el demonio no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Poco a poco retiró sus manos de su rostro y le dirigió una mirada con ojos aguados e interrogantes que, a los ojos del demonio, le daban un aspecto adorable. Bill le sonrió luciendo sus dientes blancos y de apariencia afilada.

-¿Listo para otra ronda?

Su voz también era tranquila. Como la calma engañosa que se siente justo antes de que comience una tormenta.

 

****~~~~****

 

Ya no se resistía. Simplemente se dejaba hacer como al demonio mejor se le viniera en gana. Retozando en cada posición que a Bill se le antojara.  Sin embargo, había momentos en los que salía de su trance, y en los cuales trataba nuevamente de resistirse en vano. A Bill no le costaba someterlo de nuevo, volviendo a entrar bruscamente, sintiendo como las cálidas y apretadas paredes de Stanley se cerraban alrededor de su erección. Provocándole lanzar gemidos y gruñidos que solo terminaban de crispar los nervios de Stanley. Y Stanley nuevamente se dejaba hacer, encontrando ese trance en el que se sumergía por momentos como la única escapatoria al infierno que estaba viviendo.

Recostado sobre su costado, sentía sus carnes tambalearse ante la fuerza de  las embestidas del demonio que se mantenía detrás de él. Sentía el pecho de Bill pegado a su espalda, el rubio había pasado un brazo por la parte de atrás de su rodilla, manteniendo su pierna en alto y flexionada para darle un mejor acceso a su erección que entraba y salía de la entrada ultrajada.  Estirando su mano para alcanzar el miembro de Stanley y estimularlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Con su otra mano mantenía estirado el cuello de Stan para tener un mejor acceso y así besarlo y mordisquearlo cuanto se le antojara. Después acariciaba su pecho por encima de  las marcas de moretones y mordidas, rozando sus pezones adoloridos. Gimiendo directamente en su oreja.

Se corrió nuevamente dentro de su mascota, habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces llevaban ya. Stan, entre la bruma en que se había convertido su mente a veces se preguntaba cómo es que Bill podía tener tal resistencia y vigorosidad, aunque suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de ser un demonio.  Así mismo, se preguntaba a veces cómo es que su propio cuerpo estaba resistiendo tanto, si bien se sentía adolorido y cansado, el daño no era tanto como se supondría en una persona de su edad que haya recibido tales tratos (de hecho, ninguna persona de ninguna edad debería poder resistir tal tratamiento) . Aunque, a esas alturas y en el estado en el que se encontraba, no era algo que le pudiera importar demasiado. 

Bill se quedó quieto por un buen rato, sin despegar su cuerpo del de Stanley, tomando  su mano y entrelazando sus dedos mientras con la mano libre sujetaba su cabeza para buscar sus labios. Dándole un beso largo y húmedo, saboreando el sabor de su propio semen que le había obligado a probar hacía un par de rondas. Stan solo se dejaba hacer.

-Estas aprendiendo. – Comentó Bill calmadamente, como quien felicita a un niño pequeño que ha logrado una nueva hazaña. No recibió respuesta pero tampoco es que esperara una.

Retirando su erección dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrada adolorida, tentándola, sintiéndola ardiente, húmeda y aún un poco palpitante. Provocándole a Stan un nuevo gemido de dolor que él se tragó gustoso.

Después de un rato finalmente se separó. Levantándose de la cama.

-Tengo asuntos que atender, Baby. Volveré en menos de lo que te imaginas. Pórtate bien.

Añadió lo último con diversión dirigiéndose hacia la gran puerta de la habitación, cambiando nuevamente de forma en el camino.

 

***~~~***

 

En cuanto se supo solo Stan se enderezó, sentándose en la cama. El dolor recorriéndolo, pero no le dio importancia.  Escupió tratando de borra el sabor de Bill de su boca, limpiándose después  con el dorso de la mano.  Como pudo, salió de la cama. Encontrando a los pies de ésta su ropa, había sido olvidada ahí por el demonio después de que lo despojó de ella con tanta parsimonia en su primer encuentro. Sintió un liquido escurrir entre sus piernas pero trató de no ponerle atención. Como pudo se colocó sus pantalones y su camisa blanca (su ropa interior había sido desgarrada), sin poner mucha atención al momento de abotonar y sin importarle tampoco que las prendas estuvieran sucias y arrugadas o que él mismo estuviera sucio, cubierto de sudor, saliva y semen (tanto suyos como de Bill). Tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de ahí.

Con la certeza de que sería algo inútil, pero queriendo probar de cualquier forma, se dirigió a la gran puerta doble por donde había visto desaparecer a Bill. Sorprendentemente al girar el pomo de la puerta éste giró sin dificultad y con un ligero _clic_ la puerta estaba abierta ante él.

Soltó un grito ahogado ante el inesperado triunfo. No podía ser que fuera tan fácil. Del otro lado debía haber un sinfín de monstruosidades que le impedirían salir. Dudó por un momento, pero decidió que no iba a simplemente quedarse ahí y esperar a que Bill volviera para seguirse divirtiendo con su cuerpo. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar, tal vez pudiera encontrar a Ford, o tener algún indicio de donde estaban sus sobrinos.

Tomando una profunda respiración se decidió y jaló de las puertas para abrirlas, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea que hubiera detrás. No alcanzó a distinguir nada, la oscuridad que reinaba del otro lado lo encegueció por un momento antes de que su vista de a poco comenzara a acostumbrarse, revelando lo que parecía ser un largo y oscuro pasillo. Volvió a vacilar, pero finalmente adelantó un paso y salió de la habitación. Casi se sorprendió de que nada hubiera caído sobre él de repente. Pero no le dedicó mucho tiempo a reflexionarlo. Tomando otra respiración comenzó a correr lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitió.  Adentrándose más y más en la oscuridad que pareció tragarlo.

 

 

_(continuará...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He aquí otro capitulo de esta historia. 
> 
> Por cierto creo que no lo había mencionado pero el titulo del fic lo saqué de la cancion de Bill "It's gona get weird" XD de verdad amo esa canción especialmente los primeros 30 segundos >u<<3<3<3
> 
> Bueno, sin más aquí está el cap.

 

 

No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo entre la oscuridad del pasillo. A él le pareció que fueron horas enteras, aunque no estaba seguro de si se debía al revoltijo que era su mente o si el lugar estaba encantado para que diera esa impresión. No creía que realmente el lugar pudiera ser tan grande. El pasillo estaba vacío, a excepción de algunos cuadros que adornaban las paredes a lo largo, cuadros a los que no se molestó en poner atención.  

Se detenía por momentos solo para retomar aliento, tratando de ignorar a su cuerpo cansado y adolorido que le exigía un descanso más prolongado. No podía darse ese lujo, Bill podría regresar en cualquier momento y no quería ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz si lo encontraba tratando de escapar.  Sacudiendo la cabeza retomó su carrera. Tenía que llegar al algún  lado eventualmente ¿cierto?

Efectivamente. El pasillo terminó tan abruptamente que estuvo a punto de caer cuando llegó al borde de una gran escalera. Stan apenas si pudo frenarse a tiempo, jalando su cuerpo hacia atrás para lograr detenerse.

Había llegado a un lugar muy extraño. Infinidad de escaleras se repartían hacia todas direcciones. Arriba, abajo, de cabeza, hacia los lados, algunas llevaban hacia otras escaleras que tomaban otra dirección. Otras terminaban en portales que parecían llevar a otras habitaciones. Otras solo  terminaban abruptamente. Parecía uno de esos laberintos multidimensionales que había visto alguna vez en la tv. Con cuidado y algo de vacilación comenzó a bajar por la escalinata a la que había llegado.

Nuevamente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando por aquel lugar. Esto se estaba volviendo muy molesto y frustrante. Tomaba una escalinata y a veces lograba alcanzar algunos de los portales que había al término de éstas, sin embargo la  mayoría de las veces terminaba en otra parte del laberinto y otras terminaba en alguna habitación extraña y escalofriante que lo hacía regresar por donde había llegado. 

Comenzaba a pensar que realmente no había forma de salir de ahí. Con un sonoro suspiro decidió tomar asiento a la mitad de una de las escalinatas. Estaba terriblemente cansado y no lograba llegar a ningún lado. Ya ni siquiera podía reconocer el camino que lo llevara de regreso a la habitación de la que había salido. No es que estuviera pensando en regresar, claro que no. No estaba loco. Pero al menos, pensó que sería bueno saber cuál había sido su punto de partida.

De pronto se quedó quieto, intentando no respirar siquiera. Le había parecido escuchar algo. Con cuidado  y lo más sigilosamente que pudo se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se encaminó escaleras arriba. ¿Le estarían jugando alguna broma sus sentidos? No, conforme más fue subiendo más claro lo escuchaba. Era música.

Finalmente llegó al portal que coronaba la escalera. Al llegar a su altura se encontró súbitamente  con que estaba a los pies de la escalinata y no en la cima, esto lo descolocó por un momento  pero trató de concentrarse para reponerse. La música se escuchaba ahora fuerte y clara. Con cuidado se asomó para echar un vistazo a lo que hubiera del otro lado del portal.

Se quedó paralizado. Al otro lado había una habitación inmensa, y dentro una gran cantidad de creaturas horrorosas y terroríficas. Monstros de pesadilla  que  se encontraban desperdigados por todo el lugar.  Deambulaban a lo largo y ancho de  la gran habitación, riendo, charlando, jugando, algunos traían en sus manos vasos llenos de un liquido extraño y otros más bailaban al ritmo pesado de la música que animaba lo que parecía ser una parodia grotesca de las fiestas que ofrecía de vez en cuando para atraer clientes a su cabaña.

Sintió el miedo apoderarse de su pecho, dificultando su respiración. Y más aún cuando se percató de que al frente de la sala se encontraba nada menos que el monstro que lo había traído a ese lugar. Bill estaba sentado en lo que parecía un gigantesco trono de piedra, lucía su usual forma triangular pero tenía un tamaño considerable. Al poner más atención Stan se dio cuenta de que no eran piedras comunes las que componían su asiento. Eran los habitantes del pueblo petrificados, con expresiones de horror congeladas en sus caras, las que conformaban ese trono.

Logró ahogar un grito justo antes de que éste escapara de sus labios. Se apresuró a ocultarse tras la pared esperando que nadie lo hubiera notado. Había visto a Stanford, seguía siendo una estatua dorada. Bill lo mantenía sobre uno de los posa-brazos de su trono, muy cerca de él como si fuera un simple objeto de decoración. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía Bill? ¿Acaso iba a hacerle lo mismo que a él? El simple pensamiento le provocó nauseas.  Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de tranquilizarse.

Volvió a asomarse cuidadosamente. Las creaturas seguían paseándose por el lugar. Bill reposaba sentado despreocupadamente sobre su trono simplemente observando la “fiesta” ¿Esos eran sus asuntos que atender? Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era importante. Tenía que encontrar una salida. Rescatar a Ford y escapar de ahí. ¿Pero cómo podría?  Ford estaba en las manos de Bill, literalmente.  

Trataba inútilmente de concentrarse cuando de pronto sintió una fuerza sobre natural levantarlo del suelo y dirigirlo directamente a donde se encontraba Bill. Lleno de miedo no pudo hacer nada para evitar llegar hasta donde estaba el demonio. ¿Hacía cuánto sabía que estaba ahí? Seguramente lo había notado en cuanto llegó por las escaleras.

-¡Oh, miren nada más, mi adorable mascota ha decidido unirse a nuestra fiesta!-Sus palabras provocaron varias risitas provenientes de sus secuaces.

Un grillete de color azul brillante apareció rodeando el cuello del Stan, seguido de una larga cadena del mismo color que se extendió hasta terminar entre las manos de Bill. Stan lo miró desafiante, tal vez era que se encontraban fuera de la habitación en la que había sido mancillado; tal vez era que Bill en su forma triangular, extraña y erróneamente, no le inspiraba tanto miedo; tal vez había sido la vista de su hermano en manos de ese monstro. Pero de pronto se sentía envalentonado nuevamente.

Esa mirada de desafío provocó en Bill una sensación de ardiente excitación que se extendió por sus entrañas.

-¿O es que acaso me extrañabas tanto en tu cama Stanley?- Preguntó con un tono juguetón, jalando de la cadena para acercar más a Stanley hacia él, maravillado al ver al otro intentando resistirse.

-Suéltame de una vez monstruo de tres lados.- Exigió retorciéndose tratando de liberarse de la fuerza que lo sujetaba. - ¿No has tenido suficiente?

-¡Oh, Stanley! Jamás podría tener suficiente de ti. –Contestó, acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Stanley.

Stanley movió la cabeza bruscamente tratando de alejar esas manos de él.

-¿Dónde están Dipper y Mabel? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi familia?- Preguntó con enojo.

A Bill no pareció agradarle mucho la pregunta. Tomó con su mano el rostro de Stanley, apretando sus mejillas con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-¿No te parece que eso es lo último que debería preocuparte estando en tu posición?  - Dijo con un tono extrañamente dulce, pero su ojo denotaba enojo.  Aflojó un poco su agarre, acariciando con sus dedos la piel del otro.

Stan, sujeto como estaba, solo atinó a hacer lo único que podía. Le escupió a Bill, su saliva yendo a parar muy cerca de la esquina del ojo del triangulo. La acción provocó un respingo general por parte de los monstros de alrededor que abruptamente se habían detenido en sus actividades. Todos miraron entonces hacía su jefe, esperando su reacción. Algunos con temor, otros con expectación.

Bill usó su otra mano para limpiarse  la saliva de encima.  Su color se tornó lentamente de rojo y su ojo se oscureció dejando solo su pupila brillante, de igual forma tanto sus extremidades como su sombrero empezaron a brillar.  Algunas de las creaturas comenzaron a retroceder.

-Me parece que he sido bastante paciente contigo Stanley. –Su voz se había vuelto gruesa y oscura, nada que ver con su usual tono alegre y reverberante. – Tuve incluso la delicadeza de adoptar una forma que te fuera familiar y con cual pudieras sentirte cómodo, pero tú insistes en hacer las cosas difíciles.-  De su forma salieron dos pares más de brazos y algunas lenguas grotescas acompañadas de afilados y amenazantes dientes asomaron por cada uno de sus lados.  Stan sintió el terror mezclado con horror llenarlo de nuevo al ver la nueva transformación, paralizándolo- Creo que necesitas aprender un par de lecciones.

Un chasquido de sus dedos y la fuerza que sujetaba a Stanley cesó, dejándolo caer. Un par de manos alcanzó a sujetarlo mientras las demás se apresuraron a desgarrar su ropa. Stanley finalmente reaccionó, solo  para dejar un escapar un grito que desgarró el aire.

 

***~~~***

 

La música seguía sonando. Los monstruos alrededor habían regresado a sus juegos y bailes como si nada. Bill volvía a adoptar una postura despreocupada, había regresado a su apariencia usual y amarilla, y ahora se recargaba cómodamente contra su trono. Stanley se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas muy cerca del regazo de Bill, completamente inmóvil a excepción de los temblores que azotaban su cuerpo, con la cabeza gacha. Sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando sin ver el piso.

No lograba  terminar de asimilar por lo que había tenido que pasar, sentía su boca reseca y su pecho dolía con cada intento de respirar. Aún podía sentirlo como si estuvieran ahí. Incontables manos recorriéndolo, estirando sus extremidades hasta casi sentir  que se las arrancaría, haciéndolo tomar posiciones humillantes, lenguas y otros apéndices húmedos y calientes recorriéndolo como tentáculos, sobre su piel, dentro de él, por su boca, por su trasero. Las risas de los horrendos secuaces de Bill quienes parecían disfrutar del espectáculo.

Y la horrible visión de Bill en esa grotesca forma, su escalofriante risa resonando por toda la sala. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, derramando más de esas ardientes lágrimas. Sobre sus hombros yacía lo que había quedado de su camisa desgarrada, la cual no alcanzaba a cubrirlo lo suficiente. La cadena azul brillante seguía alrededor de su cuello. La figura congelada de su hermano como un recordatorio de que todo estaba perdido.

Ya no podía más.

Sintió una de las manos de Bill acariciarlo suavemente, revolviendo sus cabellos. Un estremecimiento lo asaltó de nuevo e intentó moverse lo menos posible, deteniendo incluso su respiración por un momento, no queriendo enfadar de nuevo al demonio.

-¿Disfrutas de la fiesta, Stanley? 

No contestó, pues lo único que atinaba hacer en ese momento era mirar alrededor con ojos desmesurados llenos de terror. Sin darse cuenta se inclinó contra el toque del demonio que seguía acariciando su cuello y cabeza.

 ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

 

( _continuará_...) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, Stan! =,(
> 
> Bueno, espero que la parte de las escaleras no haya quedado confusa ._.
> 
> Como se habrán dado cuenta ya llegamos al principio, lo que significa que estamos cerca del final (sí, yo me entiendo XD) 
> 
> Es posible que el proximo cap tarde un poco más de lo usual en llegar. Tengo muy claro cual quiero que sea el final y de echo ya tengo escrita buena parte pero estoy un poco atorada respecto como llegar ahí XD 
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, como siempre muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> ^w^


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A todo esto, ¿qué es lo qué está pensando Bill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que mencionar que la inspiración para este capitulo fue la canción Fascinante de Panda, siento que le queda perfecta a Bill para Stan XD 
> 
>  
> 
> También quiero avisarles que hice algunas modificaciones en los primeros caps, nada que altere la historia ni nada, solo corrección de algunos errores y uno que otro arreglo. Espero no haberla cajeteado en algo, cualquier cosa rara (ademas del fic en sí XD) por favor díganmelo 
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Alguna vez les he dicho lo mucho que amo a mis lectores/as?? Por que así es, y mucho >3<

 

El ojo de Bill se paseaba plácidamente alrededor de la habitación, deleitándose con la demencia y lo bizarro de su fiesta. No podía estar más complacido, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Apoderarse de ese pueblo había  sido de lo más divertido y reconfortante. Había disfrutado en demasía demostrarle a todos sus débiles y patéticos habitantes quién era el que mandaba, deleitándose con sus expresiones de horror al observar como todo lo que conocían desaparecía y se enredaba para convertirse en una versión mil veces más grotesca y diabólica.  Con incluso el bebé tiempo fuera de su camino ahora todo verdaderamente se regiría solo bajo sus propias horridas reglas.

Soltó una risa de satisfacción, regresando su atención al humano sentado a su lado, el único que no estaba petrificado en una eterna expresión de horror. Al menos no literalmente como el resto de los pueblerinos.   Aún así una expresión de miedo adornaba sus facciones, profiriéndole ante sus ojos una belleza extraña y exquisita. Su mascota se mantenía en silencio con la vista perdida en la habitación. La verdad es que le encantaba cuando se revelaba y le dirigía una de esas miradas desafiantes, mostrándose por momentos indomable, pero debía aceptar que observarlo en ese estado era también una delicia. Pues sabía que todo era solo por su causa, Stan estaba asimilando a quien le pertenecía ahora y para siempre.

Jaló un poco de la cadena azul con la que lo mantenía a su lado, no es que fuera realmente necesaria, sabía que Stan había aprendido su lección y no intentaría nada raro al menos por un tiempo, sin embargo era más como algo simbólico, adoraba la sensación de poder que le confería, además que Stan se veía incluso más hermoso con ella alrededor de su cuello. El jalón provocó que Stan enfocara su vista en él, lo observó pasar saliva dificultosamente antes de desviar su mirada al suelo nuevamente. Bill, de tener facciones habría sonreído. Con uno de sus dedos acarició la barbilla y el cuello de su cautivo.

-¿En qué estas pensando?- Le preguntó con voz calma y ligera, disfrutando de los estremecimientos que el cuerpo del otro no podía evitar.

-En ti. – Respondió el hombre con voz ronca y queda, pues sabía que el demonio odiaba que lo ignorara.

No era algo que hubiera dicho con intención romántica o para complacer al otro. Era simplemente la verdad. Cómo no pensar en el ser demoniaco que había desatado el caos y el terror en un instante y que lo había lastimado y humillado en todas las formas posibles. Aún así Bill se mostró complacido con la respuesta. Eso estaba bien. Que Stan pensara solo en él, que lo viera solo a él. Después de todo él era su amo y señor para toda la eternidad.

Siguió acariciando el rostro del otro con el dorso de su mano. Disfrutando el momento. No alcanzaba a entender del todo todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos que ese humano lo  había hecho desarrollar. Porque sí, él tenía sentimientos. Sádicos, retorcidos, bizarros y desquiciados; como todo lo que tuviera que ver con él; tal vez, pero sentimientos al fin. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por el ansia de tomar  y poseer todo de ese hombre. Su cuerpo, su mente, su atención. No de la manera en que había poseído a tantos seres antes que él (incluido su propio hermano gemelo), la necesidad que él tenía era que Stan en su propia esencia le perteneciera a él, solo a él. Sin mascaras ni engaños.  

Y no le importaba tampoco que Stan no comprendiera el hambre y la devoción que había desarrollado por él. O que lo viera solo como un monstruo cruel y egoísta (que lo era) que solo saciaba sus más bajos instintos con él. Lo único que le importaba es que el hombre estuviera a su lado, ya sea por o contra su voluntad.

Hacía ya miles de años, cuando había hecho los primeros contactos con los seres que habitaban esa dimensión, había logrado verlo. Su destino. Se vio a sí mismo apoderándose de esa dimensión, utilizándola como sede para la fiesta sin fin en la que sus amigos y él pudieran desatar todo su poder y locura.  Vio también las amenazas, aquellas que podrían desbaratar y arruinar todos sus sueños, la única forma en la que podría ser vencido. Pero sobre todo lo vio a él. Stanley en medio de todo. Aquel que podría convertirse en su única debilidad o en su más preciado trofeo. Supo entonces que los dos gemelos Pines serían la llave para apoderarse de esa dimensión. Siendo Stanley principalmente quien lograría atraerlo de una manera especial y a la vez peligrosa.

En ese momento no le prestó atención ni le dio importancia. Incluso encontrando algo  risible el hecho de que alguien, especialmente un ser humano, una de esas creaturas débiles y patéticas, pudiera ser  siquiera merecedor de su atención para algo más que no fuera manipularlo para alcanzar sus propios fines.

Y esa opinión no cambio mucho ni siquiera cuando finalmente se encontró con los dos hermanos. Especialmente al tener la primera impresión de que el único que podría serle de alguna utilidad sería Stanford. Con la inteligencia privilegiada que le fue concedida, sería él el único capaz de desarrollar un portal que le permitiera tener acceso a su mundo.  Y cuando Stanley se reunió con su gemelo teniendo como desenlace que Ford fuera tragado por la fuerza del portal gracias a su torpeza, pensó que eso es lo que significaba que Stan pudiera llegar a ser su perdición ya que gracias a eso el proyecto del portal se había detenido y ya no había nadie que pudiera volver a echarlo a andar.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí como había supuesto en un principio. Stan se había decidido  a traer de vuelta a Stanford, tomando incluso las medidas más drásticas con tal de cumplir con su nueva misión autoimpuesta. Mostrando determinación, inteligencia, astucia e incluso a veces falta de moralidad.  Es por estas características que  Bill poco a poco comenzó a verlo de otra forma. Notando que el hombre era más parecido a él de lo que hubiera esperado.

Con el tiempo llegando incluso a convencerse que Stan había sido hecho para él.  De qué otra forma podría explicarse la atracción que fue desarrollando hacía él hasta convertirse en obsesión. Lo observó todo el tiempo. Hasta que finalmente había logrado el acceso que tanto deseaba a esa dimensión. Sabiendo que nunca hubiera sido posible sin Stanley. Por eso cuando finalmente lo tuvo en frente siendo capaz de tocarlo no pudo resistirse más y descargo sobre él toda el ansia y la necesidad que acumuló durante tantos años.

Stan no era más un muchachito. Todo lo contrario, había alcanzado la madures a lo largo de los años, tanto que incluso comenzaba a marchitarse. Pero eso no le importaba a Bill. No era el cuerpo de Stanley lo que lo atraía, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba mucho. Era su alma, era su esencia lo que realmente lo enloquecía. 

 Y ahora lo tenía. Solo para él. Por siempre. 

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, solo concentrándose en observar y acariciar a Stan. Pensaba tomarlo y llevarlo de regreso a la habitación donde lo había poseído por primera vez. Donde pudiera estar más tranquilo y tal vez relajado lejos de la vista de sus amigos. Había desplegado su poder frente a ellos para que Stanley pudiera ver las consecuencias que podía alcanzar el hecho de que se empeñara en pensar y preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él.   De hecho, esa había sido la razón por la que no había puesto ningún impedimento para que saliera de la habitación.  Quería que viera con sus propios ojos el alcance de su poder. Que lo encontrara y se diera cuenta de que en realidad no tenía escapatoria posible pues siempre, tomara el camino que tomara, terminaría llegando a él.  Una vez que había hecho su punto estaba seguro que Stan podría llegar a apreciar lo que hacía por él para que estuviera cómodo, incluso sin no mostraba mucho cuidado al tratarlo. Así como estaba seguro que no haría ninguna tontería para intentar alejarse nuevamente. Entonces tal vez se entregaría a él y se mostraría complaciente.

Nuevos gritos de terror llegaban desde el exterior de la miedoramide, provenientes de los pueblerinos que aún estaban consientes y eran torturados por sus peores pesadillas.

Casi podía sentir lástima por las creaturas a las que con tanto placer aplastaba, y lo ridícula e increíblemente fácil que le resultaba hacerlo.  Parecía incluso que no existiera modo alguno de que algo pudiera salirle mal.  Estaba seguro que los pequeños Pino y Estrella Fugaz no serían más un estorbo. Ford no podría volver a con  ningún otro de sus estúpidos y patéticos intentos de hacerse el héroe. Y Stan ahora estaba  completamente a su merced.

La voz de unos de sus secuaces lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Le reportaba que los pequeños Pines se habían reunido y juntos habían escapado. No le dio importancia, realmente no creía que ese par de mocosos pudieran significar alguna  amenaza real para él. Sin embargo fue a la reacción de Stan a la que le prestó atención. El hombre seguía con la cabeza gacha e inmóvil, pero Bill pudo percatarse del respingo que lo asaltó en cuanto escuchó hablar de sus sobrinos. Su mirada se había centrado demostrando que había vuelto a poner atención a su entorno.

Bill entrecerró su ojo, decidiendo posponer sus planes de llevarlo de regreso a su habitación para otra ronda de pasión. En su lugar prefirió poner en marcha su siguiente paso. Era momento de extender su reinado de locura y terror, y quería que Stan estuviera a su lado cuando eso sucediera.

 

 

 

(continuará...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, siento que no avanzamos mucho en la historia, de echo no me convencía mucho subirlo. En un principio esta historia la había pensado para ser enteramente desde la perspectiva de Stan, pero me llegó la inspiración para escribir un poco sobre lo que está pensando Bill. 
> 
> De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Ah, y también las quiero invitar a mi tumblr >> http://adidsevfan.tumblr.com/<< de vez en cuando subo dibujillos chafas (ultimamente mucho stanbill >u<) ademas de que reblogueo cada cosilla que me encanta, así que si se quieren dar una vuelta bienvenidos!
> 
> Creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos.


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con este raro fic.

Bill había convocado a sus horrendos secuaces que ahora se amontonaban a su alrededor atentos a sus palabras. Stan, aún sobre el gran trono de Bill, solo atinaba a observar a su alrededor a las creaturas que de cerca se veían incluso más espeluznantes, tratando de no moverse y de esta manera llamar lo menos posible la atención sobre su asustada figura. Sin embargo los monstruos a su alrededor no parecían notarlo siquiera, con toda su atención dirigida hacia su jefe.

Bill se regodeaba de su éxito, enumerando cada una de las fechorías que habían llevado a cabo sobre el pueblo y sus habitantes. Provocando emoción y satisfacción en su audiencia como un verdadero líder. Sin embargo, como él mismo hacía notar, aún con todo eso no era suficiente, jamás podría ser suficiente. Era hora de agrandar sus dominios y extender su horrida fiesta hacia los confines de ese planeta y más aún, de ese universo.

Stan solo escuchaba sin entender del todo a qué se refería Bill, ¿significaba aquello que toda esa pesadilla se había limitado solo a Gravity Falls? Si entendía bien el resto del mundo ni siquiera sabía lo que se estaba viviendo en ese lugar. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a los planes del demonio, eso no sería por mucho más. Bill terminó mandando a sus pesadillezcos amigotes a salir de los confines del pueblo para extender los alcances de su locura. Stan tragó saliva al observar como los monstruos dejaban volando el lugar y se dirigían con determinación a seguir las instrucciones de su jefe.

El demonio triangulo estaba contento, se notaba en la ligereza de sus movimientos y en el tono de su voz.

-Ah, el control total del mundo. Creo que será fácil  acostumbrarse pronto, ¿no lo crees Stan?

Pero Stan a penas lo escuchaba, atento como estaba a las figuras de los monstruos que se alejaban cada vez más hacia el horizonte, pero Bill no le dio importancia contento como estaba. De pronto pudo ver como las creaturas parecían chocar contra una especie de barrera invisible y caer al suelo de una manera casi cómica de no ser por la naturaleza en sí de la situación. El choche provocó un sonido como de cuerpos pesados estrellándose sobre uno vacío que provocó que Bill finalmente se dignara a poner atención a la dirección donde se habían dirigido sus secuaces dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido y no sintiéndose muy feliz con ello.

-¡¿Qué?!

Gritó y su voz esta vez tenía un tono de sorpresa mezclado con enojo que provocó que Stan se encogiera un poco sobre sí mismo, esperando la descarga de furia de parte del demonio en cualquier momento, pero ésta no llegó. Bill se acercó a la abertura que había en la pared de la temoramide para ver como sus amigos terminaban de caer al suelo después de su intento fallido de salir del pueblo.

Sin mucha delicadeza tomó a Stanley de su lugar, y con él en su mano salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia donde los demás demonios  habían caído. Stan estaba afuera por primera vez en no sabía cuánto tiempo. Desde las manos de Bill pudo observar con horrorosa claridad en lo que se había convertido el pueblo, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Las calles destruidas, edificios en ruinas, columnas de homo saliendo por doquier. No había estado plenamente consciente del alcance de la destrucción que Bill y sus compinches habían provocado en el lugar. La visión le provocó un malestar en el estomago que lo hizo llevar una de sus manos a la boca para ahogar la expresión de horror que lo asaltó. A esta sensación se le unió el vértigo que desde siempre le habían provocado las alturas, que si bien Mabel una vez casi logró que lo superara  en la situación en la que estaba no hizo más que aumentar. Inconscientemente se aferró al cuerpo que lo sostenía, sintiendo el cosquilleo sobre el vello de su piel que provocaba la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Bill.

Al sentir esto Bill solamente afianzó su agarre sobre el humano que sostenía sin detener su camino hasta que llegó a lo que parecía el borde de una gran burbuja que separaba el cielo de donde él estaba. Tanto él como Stan pudieron observar que al otro lado de la burbuja el mundo parecía estar tan normal y tranquilo como debería sin que la locura del demonio pudiera alcanzarlo.

Bill alzó la mano que no sostenía a Stan y trató de atravesar la barrera solo para chocar con un impedimento que parecía tan sólido como invisible. No estaba contento, y todos a su alrededor, sus secuaces que continuaban en el suelo después de su caída y Stan que seguía afianzado a una de sus manos, pudieron notarlo.

 

***~~~***

 

Desataba su ira nuevamente. Rayos de energía cruzaban la inmensa sala del trono a la que habían regresado después del fallido intento, provocando que los monstruos alrededor salieran huyendo tratando de refugiarse del enojo de su jefe. Había dejado a Stan nuevamente sobre el gran trono de piedra y el humano trataba de que los rayos azules que disparaba Bill no le dieran, agachándose para esquivarlos cuando sentía alguno pasar peligrosamente cerca de él. Aunque debía aceptar que de alguna forma lo aliviaba que esta vez la furia del demonio no estuviera dirigida a él.

-¿Por qué? ¡A pesar de nuestro nuevo poder infinito no podemos salir de este apestoso pueblo!

Gritaba con furia hacia sus secuaces a pesar de saber que eran incapaces de darle respuestas. Su comportamiento parecía más bien el berrinche de un niño al no recibir lo que quiere. Sabía bien que así no lograría nada pero no podía evitarlo, todo parecía estar yendo de maravilla y ahora ocurría esto.  No era justo, después de todos los siglos que espero para este momento. Le fastidiaba que a pesar de todos sus logros y todas las atrocidades que había conseguido hacer  en esa dimensión con su poder que parecía infinito aún hubiera reglas y restricciones que no podía romper para hacer su completa horrida voluntad.

Se sentó de nuevo sobre su trono tratando de relajarse. Stan se tensó al verlo acercarse nuevamente pero no trató de alejarse. Mansamente dejó que el demonio lo tomara y lo colocara sobre su regazo para comenzar a acariciar su cabello como si de una mascota se tratara.

Bill dirigió su mirada hacia Stan, quien se mantenía callado mientras lo acariciaba. Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Stan se dio cuenta que éste observaba insistentemente la estatua de Ford. Una idea le cruzó la cabeza. Quién podía saber más sobre ese pueblo y los fenómenos y extrañas reglas que lo regían que aquél que paso tantos años estudiándolo con tanto ahincó.

Tomó la estatua de Ford con su mano libre sin soltar a Stan y la miró con deteniendo ante la atenta mirada de éste, pensativo, si alguien pudiera tener respuestas sin duda sería ese cerebrito.  Después de todo, todo había comenzado gracias a él.

-Creo que es hora de tener una pequeña charla con el  buen Fordsie. ¿No te parece Stan?

Stan ahogó un grito pero intentó quedarse lo más quieto posible. No queriendo que Bill notara lo que esas palabras provocaban en él. ¿Significaba eso que por fin podría ver a Ford de nuevo? ¿Significaba que su hermano estaba bien dentro de esa maldita estatua? ¿Aún había una oportunidad?

 

***~~~***

 

La noche había caído nuevamente sobre el pueblo, o lo que quedaba. Los supervivientes trataban de pasar la noche lo mejor que podían con lo que tenían.

Entre los confines del bosque un grupo de rebeldes había decidido que no podrían permitir que un demonio viniera y se saliera con la suya, y menos aún que dañara a aquellos a los que tanto amaban, tan desesperados que incluso se habían dejado liderar por un par de niños de doce años ya que éstos habían sido los únicos lo bastante valientes (o tal vez estúpidos) como para soñar que podrían plantarle cara al demonio y salir victoriosos, logrando salvar al pueblo y sus habitantes y que de este modo todos pudieran regresar sanos y salvos con sus seres queridos. No parecía algo posible, mucho menos fácil, pero estaban lo suficientemente desesperados para intentarlo. Total, no tenía ya nada que perder.

Una niña de largo cabello castaño y frenos en sus dientes se separó por un momento del círculo. Abrazándose a sí misma tratando de resguardarse del frío para el cual esta vez su alegre suéter no era suficiente, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de las palabras de optimismo que intentaba inyectar en sus acompañantes. Levantó la vista hacia arriba y divisó la enorme pirámide que coronaba el cielo. De pronto sintió unos brazos delgados rodearla por los hombros. Ahí estaba su hermano. A su lado. Como siempre había sido, como siempre debía ser.

-Vamos a rescatarlos.

Escuchó su voz decir con firmeza y determinación mirando hacia el mismo punto que ella.

-Lo sé.

Contestó a su vez tratando de sonar con la misma determinación que su gemelo. Tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

 

***~~~***

 

Stan observó como la figura de Ford era descongelada y como esa apariencia dorada que lo cubría desaparecía poco a poco como si se derritiera dejando solo su piel y su ropa que lucían intactas. Sintió ganas de llorar al ver a su hermano moverse, comprobando que estaba vivo, y más al escuchar su voz grave que le exigía a Bill que lo soltara, como si estuviera retomando una conversación que hubiera quedado a medias.

Ford miró alrededor de la habitación extrañado ya que lo último que recordaba era su fallido intento de detener a Bill.

 

 

(tbc...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora >m< y perdón si le di el cortón muy feo, pero prefiero dejar lo que sigue para el proximo cap.
> 
> Besios >u<


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, ¿cómo será el reencuentro de los hermanos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sé que han estado esperando un rato por esto, así que realmente espero que les guste >0<

 

Ford miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de total confusión en su rostro. No entendía dónde demonios se encontraba. La habitación en la que había despertado era extrañamente elegante, con un cuadro de su archí-enemigo colgado sobre una de las paredes, parecía la parodia de una confortable sala de estar. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que recordaba era su fallido intento de detener a Bill y cómo había rechazado su oferta de unirse a él.

-Stanford…

Por un momento creyó que sus sentidos le estaban jugando una broma cuando escuchó su nombre en una voz conocida. Dirigió su mirada hacia el origen del sonido y lo que vio lo dejó congelado por un instante. Stanley estaba ahí frente a él, sentado sobre sus rodillas en el frío suelo con la apariencia de estar adolorido y cansado, su respiración parecía algo dificultosa. Su cabello gris estaba totalmente alborotado y varias marcas que lucían sospechosamente como mordidas adornaban su piel. Estaba prácticamente desnudo a excepción de su usual camisa blanca que se encontraba desgarrada y apenas alcanzaba a cubrirlo.

-¿Stanley?

Parpadeó un par de veces. No sabía dónde se encontraban y menos aún qué hacía ahí su gemelo. Debía tratarse de algún engaño, un sucio truco de Bill para jugar con su mente.

Los ojos cansados de su hermano se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar su voz decir su nombre. A Ford ya no le importó si se trataba o no de una ilusión. Su primera reacción fue correr hacia donde estaba su gemelo para ayudarlo al verlo en el estado deplorable en el que estaba. Quizás siembre habían tenido sus diferencias, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera nada al verlo sufrir.

Sin embargo su carrera fue detenida abruptamente cuando apenas había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos por una cadena que apareció enganchada a su pie, haciéndolo casi tropezar. De inmediato una luz brilló en el suelo justo debajo de Stanley. Un enorme piano comenzó a emerger y junto con él Bill hacía su dramática aparición mientras cantaba una canción tonta y cursi. Stanley quedó sentado sobre el piano con cara de sorpresa mientras Bill seguía cantando y tocando.

-Bill

Dijo Ford  a modo de saludo con una voz queda que denotaba seriedad y enojo. No entendía a qué demonios estaba jugando ahora el triángulo.

Bill estaba a punto de contestar pero la voz de Stanley lo interrumpió.

-Stanford, tienes que sacarnos de aquí, debemos buscar a los n… - Dejó de hablar abruptamente cuando unos brazos largos y delgados como sogas aparecieron y se apretaron a su alrededor provocándole caer sobre el piano en el que seguía sentado. Uno de los brazos rodeo su cabeza, enroscándose sobe su boca, amordazándolo.

-Silencio, amor. Trato de hacer negocios con tu insulso hermano.

Comentó Bill con calma, como quien regaña a un niño que no se está quieto mientras los adultos tratan de hablar.

-Suéltalo, Bill. Él no tiene nada que ver aquí. Esto es entre tú y yo. – Demandó Stanford con voz autoritaria.

Bill soltó una sonora carcajada ante las palabras de su vieja marioneta.

-Oh, Fordsy. Como siempre pensando que eres el centro del universo- Se limpio una lagrima inexistente de la esquina de su ojo.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que el temor y en enojo de Stanford aumentaran. Desvió su mirada de la lamentable vista de su hermano atado y amordazado y la dirigió hacia el demonio. Si lo había mantenido con vida debía ser por algo. Ya había rechazado su oferta de unirse a él una vez. Se preguntaba qué es lo que intentaría ahora y porqué su hermano parecía ser parte de esto  también.  Fuera lo que fuera, él no pensaba colaborar con él nuevamente bajo ningún motivo. Pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse ahí y menos ahora que Stanley también estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus errores. Debía ganar algo de tiempo y lo mejor sería mantener al demonio hablando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Bill?

-Hey,  no tienes porque usar ese tono tan grosero. ¿Por qué no te pones cómodo? Bebe algo –

Hizo aparecer un par de copas con un líquido extraño y le ofreció una al científico quien la aceptó y se sentó en el sofá que estaba detrás de él tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Ford le dio un rápido vistazo a su hermano antes de regresar su atención al triangulo que le daba un pequeño trago a su propia copa para después  informarle con diversión que el sofá sobre el que se encontraba estaba hecho con piel humana. Esta información lo hizo saltar de su asiento con asco, y más aún al sentir al mueble retorcerse y gruñir. El sentido del humor de Bill era sin duda oscuro y retorcido.

-Dime ya qué es lo que quieres Bill. No me mantendrías con vida si no estuvieras pretendiendo algo.

-Astuto como siempre seis dedos

Stan solo podía observar la interacción entre su hermano y el demonio que se llevaba a cabo justo frente a sus ojos como si él no fuera más que un objeto de decoración.  No lograba entender qué es lo que podía hacer Ford para ayudar a Bill o qué era exactamente lo que el demonio triangulo quería de su hermano. Los escuchó comenzar a hablar en lo que parecía su propio idioma, hablando de leyes y ecuaciones que él no entendía para nada. Lo que sí entendió fue cuando Ford aceptó con cierta fanfarronería que conocía la información que Bill necesitaba.  ¿Acaso estaba loco? No muestres mercancía que no estás dispuesto a vender, especialmente si es de valor considerable. Cualquiera en el mundo de los negocios sabe eso, ya que se corre el riesgo que la otra parte quiera obtener dicha mercancía incluso si es por la fuerza.  ¿O es que acaso Ford estaba pensando en entregar la información?  Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba muy alentadora que digamos.

Ford se negó rotundamente a entregarle la información, lo que confirmó los temores de Stan. Ahora que Bill sabía que Ford poseía algo que él deseaba no se detendría hasta obtenerlo.

-Estás loco si crees que te diré cuál es la ecuación. – Le espetó Ford al triangulo.

-Estoy loco de cualquier forma cerebrito. – Respondió Bill a su vez tras una risita divertida. Eso podían jurarlo sin duda. – No importa, le daré un vistazo a tu mente por mí mismo.

-Conoces las reglas Bill. No puedes entrar a mi mente a menos  que nos demos la mano y te lo permita. – Le recordó Ford con seguridad con una sonrisa  al pensar que con eso tenía alguna ventaja.

Bill regresó a su forma física que había abandonado por un segundo con un gesto de aburrimiento ante la seguridad del otro. Seguridad que estaba seguro no sería difícil de romper. Solo necesitaría un poco de persuasión. Y así se lo hizo saber al tiempo que más cadenas aparecían de la nada y lo tomaban de su cuello, tobillos y muñecas. Esto sería divertido.

Stan intentó decir algo pero seguía amordazado. No le gustaba nada la expresión de Bill ni la terquedad de Ford que no auguraban nada bueno. Bill chasqueó sus dedos haciéndolo desaparecer de donde había estado todo ese tiempo y recolocándolo sentado sobre el sofá de piel de humano que permanecía quieto. Era una posición un poco más cómoda, sin embargo seguía inmovilizado y amordazado. Puesto en primera fila para presenciar el castigo que recibiría su hermano por negarse a cooperar.

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio, amigote. Te haré hablar, solo es cuestión de tiempo. –Comentó Bill al científico mientras movía su copa con algo de aburrimiento, meciendo el líquido que contenía. Ford le regresaba la mirada con lo que pretendía fuera desafío, pero no podía evitar un notorio dejo de temor.

La primera descarga eléctrica que atravesó su cuerpo se sintió como un millón de agujas bajo su piel.  Después de esa vino otra, y luego otra, y otra y otra más. Cada una más potente que la anterior. Apretaba los dientes en un vano intento de no emitir sonido alguno  pero no podía acallarlos del todo. Una descarga particularmente potente lo hizo finalmente soltar un grito cargado de dolor.

Stan solo podía mirar con horror como su hermano era torturado. Se retorcía tratando de liberarse de sus molestas amarras pero parecía imposible. Los gritos de Stanford se fueron volviendo más y más fuertes. No lo soportaba, tenía que hacer algo.

No supo si fue debido a sus esfuerzos y retorcijones o simplemente Bill se había concentrado tanto en su labor que se había descuidado en el amarre que mantenía sobre él. Pero de pronto logró liberarse de sus ataduras. Sin detenerse a pensarlo se dirigió a donde estaba Bill. No podía atacarlo, sabía que sería inútil y que además eso seguramente solo terminaría empeorando las cosas. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Distraer a Bill con cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara en paz a Stanford. Sin saber que más hacer cuando llegó a donde estaba el demonio solo atinó a rodear su triangular cuerpo con sus brazos. Aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, tal vez la de Stanford sí lo hacía.

Bill detuvo todos sus movimientos al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Stanley aferrarse al suyo con tal desesperación. Era la primera vez que Stan lo tocaba por voluntad propia. La ira y la frustración que le provocaban Stanford y su terquedad casi desapareció ante el toque de Stan, el sonido de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón lo relajaron. Se volvió hacia él y vio que le dirigía una mirada llena de desesperación que hizo temblar su ser.

-Basta, por favor. No lo lastimes más. – Le rogó con los ojos llenos de miedo y cuajados en lagrimas. Bill casi sintió que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera si lo hacía con esa mirada tan bella. Dirigió su mano a su cabeza y acarició los cabellos grises que tanto le gustaban. Estaba tan tentado ahora a besar esa boca.

-¡Stanley, aléjate de él!

La molesta voz de Ford había arruinado el momento. Bill volvió a dirigir su mirada molesta hacia el gemelo mayor dispuesto a mandarlo callar, pero Stan apretando su agarre se lo impidió. Stanford pareció molesto al ver que su hermano no le hacía caso. Su mirada, a pesar del dolor que aún atravesaba su cuerpo, había vuelto a mostrarse desafiante. Una idea le cruzó a Bill por la cabeza.

-Creo que podemos tomar un pequeño descanso, Fordsy.

-Quítale las manos de encima. –

Le espetó Ford a su vez como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Bill no se inmutó. Rodeando a su vez a Stanley con sus brazos lo acerco más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te parece si le damos un pequeño espectáculo a tu hermano?

Esas palabras provocaron que ambos hombres abrieran los ojos enormemente llenos de horror.

 

***~~~***

 

Bill gemía casi sin control. Completamente perdido en el placer que la cálida y húmeda boca de Stanley le estaba proporcionando.

Recostado sobre el sofá, había vuelto a tomar la figura de un humano, para sorpresa de Ford quien nunca lo había visto de esa forma ni tampoco esperaba que fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso. Con los pantalones desabrochados, mantenía las piernas abiertas, una flexionada sobre el sofá y la otra apoyada en el suelo. Stanley arrodillado en medio de sus muslos se concentraba en tratar de complacerlo lo mejor que podía. El Señor Misterio no estaba disfrutando nada la situación, especialmente al saberse observado por Stanford quien seguía colgando de sus cadenas. Sin embargo si haciendo esto podía evitar que Bill siguiera torturando a su hermano entonces lo haría sin chistar.

Bill había amordazado a Stanford para que dejara de hacer escándalo exigiendo que dejara en paz a su hermano y ahora el científico solo se dedicaba a retorcerse y gruñir bajo la mordaza con los ojos llenos de furia al ver lo que acontecía justo frente a él.

-¡Eso es Stan!... mmmm… Eres realmente bueno en esto… uff.-  Se sentía cada vez más cerca del límite. Recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá solo se concentraba en las sensaciones que la gloriosa legua de Stan le estaba dando.

Stan solo seguía con su trabajo. Había intentando ir lo más lento que podía para distraer al demonio el mayor tiempo posible. Pero podía sentir que Bill estaba cada vez más cerca, la erección  que se endurecía cada vez más dentro de su boca se lo indicaba. Bill dirigió su mano hacia la blanca cabeza de su amante para obligarlo a tomar un ritmo más rápido.  Stan se tragó el miembro entero una vez más relajando lo más posible su garganta y entonces sintió la caliente y agridulce semilla del otro llenar su boca mientras soltaba un sonoro gemido.

Se enderezó sobre sus rodillas separándose del cuerpo del otro. Estaba muy tentado a escupir lejos el liquido que aún llenaba su boca, tanto que un poco escapaba de entre  sus labios, pero no creyó que eso le agradaría mucho al demonio, y lo último que quería ahora era hacerlo enojar de nuevo. Tragó finalmente con un ruido que casi podía jurar resonó por toda la estancia.  Con la respiración pesada dirigió su vista al frente  a un punto inespecífico con terquedad, negándose rotundamente a mirar a Ford, temeroso de encontrarse con el enojo y decepción que seguramente llenaban su mirada.

Bill complacido se enderezó en el sofá, tomando a Stan de la mano lo levantó del suelo y lo obligó a inclinarse sobre él. Lamio los labios del otro con gusto probando su propia esencia. Después de un rato finalmente se levantó dejando a Stan nuevamente sobre el sofá.

-Sé un buen chico y espera aquí por mí. – Le pidió/ordenó mientras se acomodaba su ropa antes de dirigirse hacia su hermano

-¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo, Ford?- Preguntó burlón con una cara llena de satisfacción que provoco que la furia de Stanford aumentara. La mirada de odio que recibió a cambio casi lo hiso soltar una carcajada. – Como puedes ver, tu hermano y yo nos hemos estado divirtiendo bastante.

 Llegó hasta donde estaba el otro y le quitó la mordaza.

-¿Vas a hablar ahora o…?

No terminó de  formular la pregunta. Stanford una vez que lo tuvo cerca había hecho lo único que podía en su situación para borrar su  horrorosa sonrisa de satisfacción. Le escupió en la cara.

-Jodete- Fue lo siguiente que salió de su boca, su voz estaba llena de odio.

Bill se limpió la saliva de su cara. ¿Qué demonios tenían esos gemelos con escupirle los demonios supremos?  Volviendo a tomar su usual forma triangular soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Cerebrito haces que esto sea mucho más difícil de lo que debería.

Y volvió a charquear sus dedos.

 

 

 

(TBC...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que termino un nuevo cap siento que el siguiente será el último, ya que cada vez nos acercamos más al desenlace, pero al final al escribir el siguiente siempre termino explayándome más de lo esperado XD 
> 
> Este cap me quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores, y no hallaba cómo cortarle XD pero bueno, no es que eso sea algo malo o que me moleste >u<
> 
> Como siempre espero que les haya gustado.  
> Saludos! ( ^w^)//


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo Cap, perdón por la demora.

Todo estaba listo. Les había costado varios días de duro esfuerzo pero finalmente habían conseguido convertir la cabaña en una máquina de guerra que los ayudaría a recuperar su realidad y su mundo. No podían permitir que Bill se saliera con la suya. Iban a recuperar su vida y a sus seres queridos o a morir en el intento. ¿No era eso lo que hacían los héroes?

Dipper y Mabel estaban más que listos para la acción. Era hora de salvar a sus tíos y al mundo. Haber logrado escapar de la burbuja creada por Bill no había hecho más que aumentar su confianza en que la determinación y el valor podían lograr que superaran cualquier cosa. Su vinculo de hermanos así como su amor fraternal se había  reforzado de una manera  poderosa que los hacía sentir casi invencibles.  Tanto que habían logrado contagiar a sus amigos con esa confianza y juntos habían ideado la manera de enfrentarse a Bill y a su mundo de terror que había desplegado ante sus ojos en las últimas semanas.

Cuando regresaron a la Cabaña del Misterio habían esperado poder encontrar ahí a su tío Stan y tal vez junto con él poder idear una manera de salvar al tío Ford que había caído en las garras de Bill, que Dipper sabía bien era el único con la clave para derrotar al triangulo y recuperar su preciado mundo. Sin embargo grande había sido su sorpresa y preocupación al llegar y no encontrarlo, sabiendo que él nunca dejaría esa cabaña por voluntad propia.  Habían encontrado el lugar lleno de gente, refugiados de todo tipo y especie que trataban de sobrevivir lo mejor que podían al apocalipsis.

Por lo que habían escuchado, su tío efectivamente había estado ahí en un principio. Recibiendo a los refugiados y guiándolos para tratar de sobrellevar lo mejor que pudieran los estragos que se habían apoderado del pueblo. Pero por alguna razón había dejado la seguridad de la cabaña para dirigirse al bosque donde una de las creaturas de Bill lo había capturado, de acuerdo al testimonio de algunas personas que lo habían visto con sus propios ojos.

Esta información los había llenado de angustia y preocupación. Más aún al ver el último reportaje de Shandra que valientemente exhibía el interior de la pirámide de Bill y el destino que habían tenido aquellos desdichados que habían sido capturados por sus creaturas oculares. Todos esos pueblerinos congelados en una eterna expresión de horror ahora conformaban el inmenso trono de agonía humana del demonio.

Sin embargo había sido precisamente esa visión la que los había envalentando lo suficiente como para decidirse a actuar. Si Stan había sido capturado por Bill lo más seguro es que se encontrara en el mismo lugar que Ford. Si lograban burlar a Bill y entrar a la temoramide podrían ser capaces de salvar a sus dos tíos juntos a los demás habitantes del pueblo y seres queridos de los que se refugiaban con ellos, los cuales habían estado más que dispuestos a participar en la misión de rescate. Estaban seguros, o al menos Dipper lo estaba, de que con Ford libre serían capaces de hacerle frente a Bill y derrotarlo.

Con la ayuda del viejo Mcgucket y los demás habían sido capaces de convertir la cabaña con todo y la protección que Ford había logrado poner sobre ella en un robot gigante que les permitiera enfrentar a las creaturas de Bill y con suerte distraerlo lo suficiente para realizar su misión de rescate.

Había llegado el momento. Todos estaban más que listos y deseosos de luchar. Era ahora o nunca. Llenos de determinación se dirigieron a la morada de aquel monstro desquiciado. Le iban a enseñar a no meterse con la humanidad.

 

***~~~***

 

Nuevos gritos de dolor llenaban por completo la estancia cuando una nueva y mucho más potente descarga eléctrica había caído sobre el cansado cuerpo de Stanford. Provocando la risa de los secuaces de Bill que observaban con diversión el tormento del humano que se negaba a cooperar.

-¿Qué opinan chicos, otros 500 voltios?

El hombre, colgado de sus cadenas apenas trataba de recuperar su respiración. Se sentía a punto de desfallecer, de nuevo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había perdido el conocimiento debido al dolor. Pero no iba a rendirse. No pensaba volver a ceder ante el triangulo que lo había engañado tantas veces. No si con eso podía mantener una mínima esperanza de salvar el mundo aunque sea por un tiempo más.

Stanley no lograba entender el alcance de la terquedad de su hermano. Era obvio que Bill había ganado, por qué no simplemente le daba la estúpida información o lo que sea que quería y terminaba con su sufrimiento. Por más que había intentado aplacar la ira del demonio, sus esfuerzos no tenían un efecto duradero, Bill disfrutaba de humillarlo y mancillarlo frente a los ojos de su hermano con el fin de darles una lección a ambos. Ford se mostraba furioso, aún bajo la expresión de intenso dolor que surcaba su rostro, sin embargo ni la tortura física ni la visión de su hermano en las manos de aquel monstruo aplacaban su determinación de negarse a cooperar con aquel que alguna vez había considerado un amigo.

-De verdad no entiendo tu terquedad Fordsy. –Hablaba Bill desde su trono, sentado cómodamente con Stanley sobre su regazo quien se mantenía quieto para no agrandar su ira y que pudiera lastimar más a su hermano.

-Solo mira a Stan, tan entregado. – Continúo mientras volvía a recorrer el cuerpo de Stan como si fuera una mascota. – Él finalmente está aprendiendo cuál es su lugar. No entiendo por qué tú no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como eso.

Stan cerró los ojos, humillado nuevamente. Se negaba a ver a Stanford a la cara. Ford solo se llenaba de ira y renovada determinación ante las palabras de Bill. No entendía por qué Stanley se había rendido tan fácilmente. Él no podía darse ese lujo, iba a proteger esa dimensión y lo que quedaba de cordura en ella así tuviera que sacrificarse. Así tuvieran que sacrificarse ambos, aunque eso le doliera en el alma. Haber arrastrado sin querer a su hermano de esa forma.

-Quítale las manos de encima Bill, no te atrevas a seguir tocándolo. – A pesar de su determinación no podía evitar seguir exigiendo que dejara en paz a su hermano. Incluso si Stanley se había rendido él simplemente no podía consentir lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Él parece estar pasándolo muy bien entre mis brazos. ¿Cierto Stan?- Preguntó dirigiéndose directamente al humano que tenía consigo.

Stan solo cerró los ojos con impotencia y más cuando el único ojo de Bill se transformó en una grotesca boca de dientes afilados dejando salir una lengua que comenzó a recorrer su rostro lloroso. Esta vez no pudo evitar una expresión de asco que si el demonio notó lo ignoró completamente.  Los dientes afilados se dejaron caer sobre la piel de su cuello, hundiéndolos hasta provocar un ligero sangrado. Stan no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

-¡Suéltalo!- Volvió a exigir Stanford.

-Y dime ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para eso Ford?

Ford no contestó. Solo se dedicó a seguir mirando con furia al demonio que había regresado su atención sobre  él.

-No me gusta lastimarlos chicos. ¡Nah, eso es mentira! Me encanta ver sus expresiones llenas de miedo y dolor. Por razones totalmente diferentes en cada uno, por supuesto. Pero esto no tiene por qué ser así. Todo sería tan fácil si simplemente te rindieras.

Bill había dejado de morder a Stanley pero seguía sin soltarlo. Stan seguía quieto, su mirada se había desenfocado y solo se dejaba hacer por el demonio.

-Solo piénsalo. Todo lo que podrías obtener si decides ponerte de mi lado. Todo el poder que conseguirías. Podría incluso ser lo suficientemente benevolente como para permitir que ustedes dos convivan algunas veces. ¡Hasta podríamos jugar a la familia feliz! ¿No suena bien?

Ford no contestó. No consideró ni siquiera necesario expresar lo absurda que parecía esa idea. Permaneció tercamente callado sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. Su rostro totalmente serio. Un exageradamente dramático suspiro se dejó escuchar de parte de Bill.

-Cómo tú quieras cerebrito.-

Y otra descarga eléctrica lo asaltó.

De pronto una explosión los hizo detenerse de lo que estaban haciendo. Bill dejó de lanzar potentes  descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de su antigua peón. Incluso Stan pareció reaccionar levantando su cabeza con cansancio.  Los secuaces  de Bill también dejaron de gritar y reír emocionados ante el espectáculo frente a ellos para dirigir sus miradas hacia la fuente del sonido. Encontrando una de las paredes de la temoramide destruida.

Una vez que el polvo y los escombros se hubieron disipado pudieron observar lo que parecía una estructura gigante echa de cacharros y, si los gemelos Pines venía bien, la misma Cabaña del misterio era la estructura principal de la construcción. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-¡Oh, qué tierno! Los mortales intentan resistir.

Expresó Bill con deleite ante un nuevo juego con el cual divertirse. Nada disfrutaba más que demostrar su poderío y demencia y qué mejor manera que aplastar las esperanzas que pudiera acarrear cualquier tipo de rebelión.

Stan y Ford miraban son sorpresa y algo de confusión lo que estaba pasando. No podían creerlo. Especialmente Stan. Después de  enterarse de que Bill no los tenía había tenido la esperanza de que los niños hubieran sido capaces de llegar a la cabaña y se hubieran podido refugiar ahí de los peligros que se habían desatado. Pero ahora la cabaña entera estaba ahí justo frente a sus ojos. Significaba aquello que los niños se encontraban dentro. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

Con temor observó como Bill mandó a sus amigos a enfrentarse a aquella cosa, mientras él esperaba tranquilamente sobre su trono, con los dos Pines mayores. Los tres en primera fila para observar el espectáculo.

Stan por fin pareció reaccionar, tratando de incorporarse e ir hacia donde comenzaba a librarse la batalla. Sus cadenas no le permitieron avanzar mucho. Bill lo regresó a su sitio sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Quieren otra prueba de lo que pasa con aquellos que intentan desafiarme?- Dijo el demonio con voz oscura pero llena de burla, manteniendo a Stanley en su sitio.

Sin embargo no fue precisamente como Bill esperaba. Había algo en aquella cosa que no le permitía a sus secuas-dementes tocarla siquiera. Pero eso no evitaba que ellos recibieran el impacto de todos sus ataques. Uno por uno los amigos de Bill fueron siendo derrotados. La expresión de burla de Bill poco a poco fue mudando a medida que la batalla se desarrollaba frente a ellos hasta convertirse en una expresión de hartazgo y enfado. Especialmente cuando el último de sus amigos cayó.

-¿Es en serio, chicos? Tenían un solo trabajo.

Los dos gemelos también observaban con sorpresa el desarrollo de la batalla. Stan estaba aterrado, podía sentir a Bill enojarse más y más. Si el demonio desataba su ira, les iba air muy mal. A todos.

Stanford, en cambio, a pesar de estar también sorprendido no podía evitar también estar complacido ante la valentía y coraje de sus sobrinos. Y más aún de su astucia e inteligencia. De verdad les estaban dando batalla a esos demonios. Casi podía sentir que aún había una esperanza para salvar al mundo.

-¡Bravo, Dipper y Mabel!- No pudo evitar soltar con entusiasmo.

Al oír esto Bill levantó su cabeza de la expresión de pena ajena que le había provocado la derrota de sus secuaces. Ocurriéndose una idea.

-Esos niños los quieren de verdad ¿no chicos?- Preguntó sin necesidad de esperar una respuesta.

La expresión de entusiasmo de Ford cambió de inmediato a una de horror al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban esas palabras.

-¡No!- Exclamó simplemente sin ser capaz de decir ninguna otra palabra.

-Ya que al parecer con tu hermano no es suficiente para convencerte de darme lo que quiero. Tal vez ver a esos mocosos sufrir te haga por fin entrar en razón.

Bill los dejó a ambos encadenados lanzándose el mismo a la acción. Literalmente. Dejo de un saltó la pirámide aumentando su tamaño hasta alcanzar unas dimensiones parecidas a la de la cabaña y se dirigió directamente a donde estaba el extraño mecanismo.  

No.

No. No. No. No. No.

No podía ser. Bill estaba no dispuesto a detenerse. Los niños estaban en un latente peligro de verdad esta vez. Stan sintió, a pesar de creerlo ya imposible, un terror atroz mayor al que hubiera sentido antes apoderarse de su pecho. Intentó correr detrás de Bill pero sus cadenas se lo impedían.

Si algo le pasaba a los niños no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

No se lo iba a perdonar a Stanford.

 

 

 

(TBC...)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues como ya sabrán esto casi termina.   
> Una de las razones por las que tardó la actualización es que preferí terminar primero el capitulo final (que después de todo tenía ya comenzado desde hacía mucho XD) . Solo me faltan terminar de escribir un par de escenas y revisiones generales de los últimos cápitulos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a mis fieles lectoras por su apoyo y sobre todo por sus comentarios que me animan como no tienen idea. 
> 
> Besos y abrazos con todo mi amor \\\\(^3^)//


	10. IX

Stanley solo podía observar desde donde seguía encadenado como Bill luchaba contra aquella cosa. Podía ver cómo el demonio se enfadaba cada vez más al darse cuenta que no lograba tocar la estructura ni hacerle ningún daño. El corazón de Stan le retumbaba en su pecho. No sabía si debía alegrarse de la ventaja que parecían estar teniendo los chicos sobre Bill, o asustarse de que Bill terminaría desatando su ira en cualquier momento y eso por supuesto no podía terminar en nada bueno.

El demonio  ni siquiera se había dignado a volver a congelar a Stanford. Seguramente queriendo que ambos gemelos fueran testigos de cómo pensaba masacrar esa pequeña rebelión junto con todas las esperanzas que esas creaturas aún pudieran conservar.

Ford también observaba atentamente la batalla. No podía negar que estaba sorprendido ante la destreza y el valor que mostraban aquellos que se rebelaban. Pero también estaba asustado, sabía mejor que nadie que Bill no era alguien que se debiera tomar a la ligera. Tenía que actuar. El mecanismo había logrado distraer a Bill, no les estaría haciendo justicia si no aprovechaba el momento. Tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar, y sobre todo tenía que sacar a Stanley de ahí.

De alguna manera había logrado liberarse un poco de sus cadenas, o al menos aflojarlas lo suficiente para poder moverse. Con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido logró llegar hasta donde se encontraba su hermano arrodillado simplemente observando con los ojos muy abiertos la pelea que se llevaba a cabo afuera.

-Stanley

Lo llamó en cuanto llegó a su lado. Sus cadenas sin embargo no eran lo suficientemente largas, al parecer Bill les había dejado apenas la longitud suficiente para acercarse pero sin permitir un contacto directo entre ellos. De cualquier forma, al sentir las restricciones, solo extendió una mano tratando de alcanzar a su gemelo. Tenía que comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¡No me toques!- Exclamó Stanley con voz alta, reaccionando por fin,  encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo cuando sintió al otro tratando de alcanzarlo. – Estoy sucio.

Añadió lo último con voz dolorosa. De verdad se sentía sucio y ruin después de haber permitido que Bill le hiciera todo lo que quiso.  Se sentía totalmente humillado ante los ojos de su hermano quien estaba seguro ahora debía odiarlo.

Ford retiró su mano como si se hubiera quemado. No había esperado esa reacción de parte de Stan aunque tal vez debió haberlo hecho. Como pudo se retiró el largo saco que siempre traía puesto y trató de ponerlo sobre los hombros de Stanley estirándose lo más que pudo, tratando de esta forma de aliviar la casi completa desnudez del cuerpo de su hermano quien temblaba frente a él.

Stan no trató de alejarse de nuevo. Pero tampoco respondió al contacto. Tomó los bordes de la prenda sobre sus hombros y la apretó contra sí como si tuviera frío. Seguía siendo más corpulento que su hermano por lo que lo sentía un poco apretado sobre sus anchos hombros, pero no era algo que le importara,  logró sentir apenas un mínimo de confort.

-Vamos Stan- Dijo Ford con voz calmada tratando de no asustarlo.- Tenemos que aprovechar e intentar salir de aquí. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Pero el otro no contestó. Seguía mirando hacia afuera casi sin parpadear. Después de un rato finalmente reaccionó, sacudiendo la cabeza calmadamente tratando de despejarse. Asintió lentamente y trató de ponerse de pie. Pero sus piernas estaban débiles y no lograban sostenerlo bien. Ford, con todo y sus restricciones, apenas alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que callera. Stan por instinto se separó casi al instante de él, haciendo lo posible por encontrar el equilibrio.

No dijeron nada más. Ninguno de los dos  encontraba las palabras. Simplemente comenzaron a mirar alrededor tratando de encontrar una forma de deshacerse de sus cadenas y tratar de salir de ahí. Y de ser posible ayudar también al resto de lo pueblerinos petrificados sobre los que seguían parados.

-¿Sabes cómo descongelar a esta gente? – Preguntó Stanford solo para romper el silencio pesado e incomodo que se había instalado sobre ellos.

En realidad sí lo sabía. No estaba seguro de cómo o en qué momento se había enterado de aquella información debido a todo lo que había vivido dentro de ese maldito lugar, pero de alguna forma sabía que para descongelar a la gente bastaba con buscar la figura del alcalde y moverlo ya que era el activador. De esa manera el trono entero se derrumbaría.

 Asintió nuevamente de manera lenta. Estaba a punto de contestar a su hermano cuando se percataron de varias figuras que habían llegado volando por una apertura en el techo. 

Stan no estaba seguro de cómo es que su corazón había aguantado tantos sobresaltos en los últimos tiempos. A pesar de toda la preocupación y terror que lo llenaban no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver que entre las figuras que descendían en precarios paracaídas estaban nada menos que sus dos adorados sobrinos.  Los vio aterrizar de manera patosa sobre el piso de la gran sala, quiso correr hacia ellos pero de nuevo la cadena enganchada a su cuello  no se lo permitía. Se se apresuró a  cerrar el largo saco de Ford por el frente para ocultar su cuerpo maltratado de la vista de los recién llegados.

Los niños al verlo se abalanzaron sobre él de inmediato lanzándose a sus brazos al llegar a su altura a tiempo que gritaban “¡Tío Stan!”.

Stan los recibió rodeándolos enseguida con sus brazos fuertes, apretándolos contra él como queriendo asegurarse de que de verdad estuvieran ahí y como si estuviera temeroso de que de no abrazarlos lo suficientemente fuerte se le escaparían de los brazos y los perdería para siempre. Los pequeños cuerpos de sus sobrinos se sentían tan frágiles y temblorosos contra él, ¿o era él mismo el que estaba temblando?

-¡Señor Pines!

Le llegó una voz conocida y apenas tuvo tiempo de procesarla cuando sintió un par de brazos robustos rodearlo hasta casi levantarlo del suelo junto con los niños. Soltó una pequeña risa sollozante, jamás pensó alegrarse tanto por las efusivas muestras de cariño de Soos.  Casi al instante sintió otro par de brazos, esta vez mucho más delgados unirse al abrazo al tiempo que la voz de Wendy se dejaba oír confesando que lo habían extrañado (algo que, viniendo de la fría chica, era realmente extraordinario y conmovedor).

Tenía ganas de llorar, no pensó que sería capaz de poder volver a verlos de nuevo. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que los había tenido tan cerca de él.

-También me alegra verlos.

Logró decir, sintiéndose orgulloso de que su voz no hubiera temblado al hablar, separándose finalmente de los otros pero sin alejarse demasiado. Ford se había mantenido a unos metros de ellos, dándoles espacio para su conmovedora reunión, casi sintiéndose por un momento como un intruso entre aquella amorosa familia. Cuando finalmente se acercó los niños se apresuraron a abrazarlo también a él, no sin cierta timidez pues aún no estaban del todo acostumbrados a tratar con él. Para la agradable sorpresa de los pequeños, su tío Ford no tuvo reparos en abrazarlos fuertemente de vuela. 

Los recién llegados se apresuraron a ayudarlos a deshacerse de las cadenas que aún rodeaban sus cuellos, no fue una tarea fácil pero tampoco imposible, seguramente Bill, distraído como estaba con su pelea, había aflojado un poco el poder que mantenía sobre ellas.

Después se dispusieron a des-petrificar a los habitantes del pueblo que componían el gigantesco trono de Bill. Hubo entonces más reencuentros conmovedores cuando los demás pudieron reunirse con sus familiares, amigos y seres amados, padres e hijos, amantes, hermanos. Todos pudieron sentir sus esperanzas renacer y reforzarse ante este triunfo.

Pero debían ser rápidos, la distracción que habían logrado sobre Bill no duraría para siempre. Tenían que salir de ahí lo antes posible. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba Stan. No quería siquiera imaginar de lo que Bill sería capaz si regresaba y encontraba lo que habían hecho.  Dipper, por el contrario parecía tener otros planes.

-Tío Ford, antes de que te capturaran dijiste conocer una forma de detener a Bill.

El niño miraba a su tío como si creyera que tenía  todas las respuestas del universo, probablemente sí lo creía. Ford dudó por un momento pero casi enseguida pareció convencerse de algo, tomando la pintura en aerosol que había caído del bolsillo de ese chico gótico que solía salir con Wendy comenzó a dibujar extraños garabatos sobre el suelo al tiempo que balbuceaba sin poner mucha atención a las demás personas a su alrededor, cosas absurdas sobre profecías y hechizos raros.

Stan había tenido suficiente de profecías y tonterías por lo que le quedara de vida, que sospechaba que si seguían perdiendo el tiempo de aquella manera no sería mucho de cualquier forma.

-¿Stanford, qué demonios estás haciendo? Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡ya!

Pero su hermano no lo escuchaba, una vez que terminó de dibujar los extraños símbolos en el piso, para confusión de todos los presentes, comenzó a indicar las posiciones que le correspondían a cada una de las almas que, según lo que creía, lograrían detener a Bill de una vez por todas. Y ¿cómo no?, tanto sus sobrinos como Soos y Wendy tenían que estar involucrados en ese extraño y peligroso ritual del que ni siquiera el mismo Ford parecía estar completamente seguro de lo que lograría, mientras los demás miembros del pueblo se apresuraban retirarse en busca de una salida del lugar.

La batalla que seguía librándose afuera llamó la  atención de Stan, parecía que la cabaña y quien quiera que siguiera manipulándola no  soportaría por mucho más. No podía creerlo, se estaban quedando sin tiempo. ¡Y Ford con sus cosas!

-¡Stanley, solo faltas tú!

Escuchó a su hermano llamarlo, pero él se había vuelto a perder entre el panorama que ofrecía la cruenta lucha del exterior por lo que apenas logró escucharlo.

-¡Stanley!

-¿De verdad crees que esto servirá de algo Stanford?

Preguntó, hablando finalmente pero sin dejar de observar lo que pasaba afuera con el seño fruncido. Había visto y vivido en carne propia lo que el demonio podía hacer y sospechaba que no era ni una mínima parte de todo lo que era capaz. Tratar de luchar era inútil, él lo había intentado y siempre terminaba empeorando las cosas. Bill había ganado, se lo había demostrado incontables veces y cualquier intento de demostrar lo contrarío solo terminaría en algo mucho peor de lo que ya habían experimentado, ¿es que Ford no entendía eso?

-¡Dese prisa anciano!

-¿Qué hace? ¡Lo va a arruinar todo!

-¡Tío Stan, por favor!

Sentía las palabras de los demás como un golpe. De nuevo todo el mundo en su contra y echándole en cara su comportamiento ¿es que no se daban cuenta? ¿No lo habían visto ya? ¿Por qué todos confiaban tan fácil y ciegamente en las palabras de su hermano como si él fuera el gran salvador? Seguir a Stanford normalmente terminaba en alguna especie de desastre. Este cruento apocalipsis, por ejemplo.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo no soy el villano aquí!

-¡Stanley deja de decir tonterías y ven acá!

La voz de Stanford sonaba autoritaria y enojada.

-…Solo nos haces perder tiempo….  ¡STAN!

Todo el mundo seguía gritándole e instándolo a unirse en su extraña rueda pero él solo podía escuchar la voz de Stanford cada vez más enfadada.

-¿acaso quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?...

Stan se estaba aturdiendo con todo el ruido y toda la presión que había caído de pronto sobre él, un zumbido en sus oídos había comenzado, pero incluso sobre éste pudo escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

-¿o es que te gusta lo que ese maniaco te hace y prefieres quedarte con él?

No supo cómo pasó exactamente o en qué momento. Sintió como si su vista se hubiera teñido de rojo por un segundo y lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba encima de Stanford dejando sus puños caer fuertemente y sin compasión sobre su rostro. Cómo se atrevía a siquiera sugerir algo así.

-¡Tíos, deténganse por favor!

-¡Tómense de las manos!

Vagamente podía escuchar las voces y Dipper y Mabel pero él no lograba detenerse. Stanford trataba de esquivar sus golpes y devolvérselos enfrascándose ambos en una pelea sobre el suelo del lugar.

Tanto se habían enfrascado en su pelea que ninguno se dio cuenta que Bill había logrado derrotar a su contrincante y regresado a donde estaban hasta que era ya demasiado tarde. La voz burlona del triangulo los tomó por sorpresa paralizándolos a todos. Stan con el puño en alto y a medio camino hacia la nariz de Ford levantó la cara con espanto para encontrarse con el gigantesco ojo de Bill que lo miraba desde lo alto.

¿Qué había hecho?

 

 

***~~~***

 

 

-¡Sabes que la rueda del zodiaco no funciona a menos que todos se tomen de la mano!

Comentó Bill lleno de burla y regocijo ante la escena que lo recibió al regresar a su amada temoramide. Todo el mundo lo miraba con miedo, haciendo que su deleite aumentara. Los diez símbolos reunidos frente a sus ojos, eso pudo haber terminado terriblemente mal para él, pero los muy estúpidos no habían sido capaces de completar el ritual. Y lo mejor de todo es que todas las amenazas para su reinado de locura estaban ahí, lo que le facilitaría deshacerse de ellas sin ningún problema.

Pero los ilusos aún tenían ánimos de luchar. ¡Qué divertidos eran! No le costó ningún trabajo transformarlos en hermosos estandartes que pudieran adornar su salón del trono por toda la eternidad, ahora al menos eran útiles.

Después regresó su atención a la familia Pines que había quedado relegada por un momento. De verdad que eran horriblemente  tercos.  Estaba harto de todos ellos, excepto claro de uno. Su querido Stan lo miraba con ojos llenos de terror, se veía perfecto como siempre, si no fuera que estaba rodeado por esos mocosos y el tonto de Stanford. La manera en que se pegaba a ellos como si pensara que pudiera protegerlos usando solo su cuerpo no le gustaba para nada. Y eso que traía puesto ¿acaso era la ropa de Ford?  Al parecer su amado se había estado portando muy mal mientras no estuvo ahí para cuidarlo. No se quedaría sin un castigo, por supuesto. Pero primero tenía que conseguir la educación que le permitiera liberar por completo esa dimensión de una vez por todas.

Encerró  a los Pines pequeños dentro de una gran jaula mientras ataba a los mayores. No le importaría deshacerse de ellos, pero primero debía hacer que Stanford le diera la información que quería.

Pero esos pequeños impertinentes burlaban de él de nuevo. Asegurándoles a sus tíos que ellos serían capaces de derrotarlo ¡Por favor! Se hubiera reído estruendosamente si no fuera porque esta vez estaba enojado en serio. Esos niños querían conocer en carne propia lo terrible que podía llegar a ser  y él no iba a negárselos más.

Colocando a su vez a los Stan en una gran jaula, les aseguró que aún tenían asuntos que arreglar, pero primero debía atrapar a esas pequeñas ratas que tenían como sobrinos.  Adoptando su forma más grotesca y terrorífica emprendió el camino tras los dos niños que pronto serían cadáveres. Mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar con cierto deleite los gritos de Stan y Ford que le suplicaban que no les hiciera daño.

Muy tarde.

 

 

***~~~***

 

 

Stanley se balanceaba sentado sobre el frío piso de piedra de la gran jaula donde los había dejado Bill con las manos sobre el rostro. Después llevo sus manos hacia atrás jalando de sus canosos cabellos en total desesperación. De verdad lo había hecho esta vez. Lo había arruinado todo, como siempre, y esta vez era mucho peor porque los niños estaban en peligro de nuevo y todo era solo por su culpa. Por qué no pudo hacer algo tan tonto como tomar la absurda mano de Ford.

Su papá siempre había tenido razón sobre él. No era más que un fracaso, un bueno para nada que solo arruinaba todo.

-Stanley, cálmate.

Sintió a Ford acercarse a él de nuevo. Pero no lograba serenarse.

-¡Todo es mi culpa!- Dijo con una voz apenas audible sin dejar de temblar- ¡Lo siento!

-Tranquilo

Ford le hablaba calmadamente, no parecía que fueran los mismos que habían estado peleando apenas minutos antes. Stanley solo negó repetida y lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más, en la fría y ahora desolada habitación ya solo podían escucharse sus sollozos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó pero Stan se fue calmando poco a poco, más por cansancio que por otra cosa. Pronto los dos quedaron en silencio. No les quedaba otra más que esperar y eso los estaba matando.

-¿Estás mejor?

Habló de nuevo Ford. Stanley asintió solo por hacer algo, no había forma que pudiera estar mejor mientras siguieran ahí y los niños quien sabe dónde.

-Escucha Stan… lo que dije antes… no … no fue mi intención. Te lo juro, no estaba pensando... es …es solo que… era tanta la presión y el miedo que yo… yo no

Stanley no lo miraba, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y la vista en el piso.

-Sí, no me imagino lo que debe ser eso…- Dijo finalmente con sarcasmo.

Stanford se mordió los labios, comprendió que su hermano debía estar enojado con él. Había sido él el responsable de todo aquello para empezar, algo que jamás podría perdonarse ni ser perdonado.

-Lo siento. –Dijo quedamente mirando al piso. Pedía disculpas, disculpas por lo que dijo ahora y antes, por todo lo que hizo y que puso al mundo en tal situación, por cada error que su ingenuidad y egoísmo lo habían hecho cometer.

-El gran Stanford Pines pidiendo disculpas. ¡De verdad se acabo el mundo!

Stanley aún se negaba a mirarlo. Ford no respondió, era lo menos que se merecía. Sin decir otra palabra se acerco a Stanley para sentarse a su lado, alegrándose apenas un poco al ver que otro no hacía amago de alejarse. Observo sus manos de seis dedos sintiéndose más avergonzado de ellas que nunca, pero esta vez no por hacerlo un fenómeno, sino por lo inútiles que las sintió. Todo estaba perdido de verdad esta vez. Lo único que le quedaría sería entregarle a Bill lo que tanto quería, quizás de esta forma pudiera al menos poner a salvo a Stanley y a los niños. Pero eso significaría el fin certero del universo ¡NO! ¡No podía hacerlo!

-Y pensar que todo esto es solo por una estúpida ecuación.

Comentó en voz alta. Stanley se movió de su sitio después de unos segundos como si le hubiera tomado un tiempo procesar las palabras dichas por su hermano, levantando la cabeza finalmente para mirarlo.

Una ecuación.

Lo que Bill quería era una ecuación.

Una que Ford había descubierto y seguramente documentado en algún lugar de sus diarios o su laboratorio.

Y él había pasado 30 años de su vida estudiando a fondo cada milésima parte del  trabajo de su hermano…

 

 

 

(TBC...)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les juro que no tengo idea de porqué pero escribir este capítulo me costó muchísimo ;_; es decir, tenía la idea, tenía claro de dónde venía y hacia donde iba, tenía las escenas en mi cabeza. Pero por alguna razón cada que habría el documento simplemente era incapaz de continuarlo (porque lo tenía empezado desde hace como 2 meses O_o).
> 
> Eso, una falta completa de inspiración y unas ultimas semanas mucho muy movidas (no se diga Septiempre, fue de locos >.<) pues me habían impedido actualizar tan pronto como me hubiera gustado. 
> 
> Pero bueno, aquí está el cap finalmente y realmente espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios >u<
> 
>  
> 
> Susurro*** El próximo capítulo es el ultimo…***


	11. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^

Bill regresó a donde los había dejado. Iba a obtener lo que quería de una forma u otra, y si para hacerlo debía deshacerse de ese par de mocosos entrometidos pues que así fuera. Tal vez ver su sangre correr terminaría de convencer a Stanford para que le diera la información que necesitaba. Una vez que ya no estorbaran Stanley lo miraría solo a él. Además de que aplastar sus pequeños y frágiles cuerpos sería algo divertido y relajante.

Los gemelos mayores seguían en su jaula. Observando con horror e impotencia  como trataba de decidir quién de los pequeños sería el primero en morir.

-¡Stanford, por el amor de dios, tienes que hacer algo!

Stanley le rogaba a su gemelo, como si aún creyera  ciegamente  que el único que podía sacarlos de esa pesadilla era él.  Sin embargo Ford no se movió de su sitio.

-Solo dale la maldita información que quiere…

El ojo de Bill seguía intercalando la figura del pino y la estrella fugaz tratando de decidirse.

-Hacer eso sería entregarle el universo en bandeja.-

Habló finalmente Ford sujetando fuertemente los barrotes de su jaula, con la respiración agitada y el semblante lleno de preocupación e impotencia.

La figura del Pino se prolongó un poco más en esta ocasión.

-¿Y eso qué importa?  tenemos que proteger a los niños.

Finalmente la figura de la Estrella Fugaz parecía ser la elegida, Bill estaba listo. Stan  se armó de valor, aún con todo y los temblores que azotaban su cuerpo ante el terror, tenía que actuar ahora.

-¡Espera Bill! ¡Creo que yo tengo la información que quieres!- Gritó con una voz tan alta y desesperada que casi  le desgarra la garganta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!  -

La pregunta con tono de sorpresa e incredulidad había venido tanto de su gemelo como del demonio que aun sostenía a los niños entre sus sádicas manos, deteniendo todos sus movimientos. Incluso sus sobrinos habían dejado de retorcerse y lo miraban con sorpresa.

-¿Y tú como podrías conocer tal cosa?- Stan había logrado lo que quería y ahora Bill tenía toda su atención sobre él, incluso había aflojado un poco su agarre sobre los niños.

-Eso… eso es imposible Stanley. –Ford hablaba con la voz temblorosa de temor.

-Te lo dije hermano, pase 30 malditos años estudiando tu trabajo para tratar de traerte de regreso.  Vi la ecuación entre tus anotaciones. Aunque no entendí para nada de qué se trataba o para que sirviera, sé que sigue en algún lugar de mi memoria.  Estoy seguro de que si la buscas, Bill, no te costará encontrarla y sabrás cómo utilizarla.- Terminó dirigiéndose al demonio que seguía mirándolo con algo de escepticismo.

-¡No! ¡Stanley, no sabes lo que estás haciendo! Si Bill logra salir del pueblo…- El mayor de los gemelos no pudo terminar la frase pues Bill lo amordazó para que dejara de hacer escándalo, lo que decía Stanley parecía tener sentido, sin embargo ¿cuál sería el truco? Porque debía haber un truco, estaba hablando de Stanley Pines después de todo.

-¿Y estás  dispuesto a entregarme esta información Stanley?

-Solo si prometes a cambio que dejarás en paz a mi hermano y a los niños.  En todos los sentidos Bill, no les harás ningún daño directo o indirectamente ni tampoco permitirás que ninguna de tus horribles creaturas lo haga.

Una petición muy específica, sin duda Stanley sabía cómo negociar, aunque aún faltaba por ver si lo que ofrecía merecía ese precio. Stan pareció entender lo que Bill esperaba pues tomando una respiración profunda añadió.

-Si haces eso entonces me entregaré por completo a ti. Podrás tomar de mí lo que se te antoje, mis recuerdos…- tragó en seco - …mi cuerpo, lo que quieras. No opondré resistencia y haré todo lo que me pidas.

El ojo de Bill se abrió con deleite ante lo que escuchó, soltó una risa alegre. Finalmente podría tener todo lo que quería. El mundo entero sería suyo, en todos los sentidos, al igual que Stanley quien se quedaría con él por toda la eternidad. El trato era bueno. Tal vez demasiado. Tal vez debería haber pensado en eso si no fuera por la seguridad que sentía en sí mismo, después de todo ya le había demostrado a Stan y a todo el mundo lo que era capaz de hacer, por qué habría de sospechar que el hombre sería tan tonto como para siquiera pensar en hacer algo raro.

Stanford, en su desesperación logró librarse por un momento de su mordaza.

-Stanley, no lo hagas. Destruirá el universo.

Stan sin embargo no le hizo caso y con decisión adelantó un paso hacia Bill, esperando que estrechara su mano. Bill soltó finalmente a los niños que cayeron al duro suelo y se apresuraron a abrazarse el uno al otro en cuanto se vieron libres, observando  con los ojos llenos de miedo los siguientes movimientos de su tío.

Bill se adelantó hacia Stanley, con las características llamas azules envolviendo su mano.

-¡Es un trato! – Declaró estrechando fuertemente la mano de Stan. Casi al instante abandonó su forma física dejándola detrás como una pequeña pirámide de piedra que esperaría por él hasta que terminara de hurgar la mente de Stanley.

Una vez dentro del escape mental, se apresuró directamente hacía Stan, observando la hermosa expresión de terror que surcó su rostro y lo acompañó hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro.

 

 

***~~~***

 

 

Lo primero que Bill notó fue que la mente de Stanley parecía mucho más ordenada que la última vez que había estado ahí. Pues de hecho estaba casi totalmente en blanco a excepción de una sola puerta que yacía a una corta distancia de donde él había aparecido. Tenía que felicitarlo, a pesar de la situación por la que estaba pasando había sido capaz de poner la mente en blanco y concentrarse en un solo pensamiento. Eso haría más fácil su búsqueda.  Se dirigió hacia la puerta solitaria y la abrió con algo de excitación ante lo que pudiera encontrar del otro lado.

El lugar era una réplica exacta de la sala de T.V de la cabaña del misterio.  Stan se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su sillón, jugando. Cuando se percató de que había entrado  le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Lucía relajado… y confiado, demasiado. Bill comenzó a sospechar que tal vez había cometido un error, pero eso era algo imposible ¿cierto?

-¿Y bien Stanley?- Preguntó con voz seria, algo raro en él.

La sonrisa de Stan se amplió un poco.

-Bienvenido a mi mente Bill, debo admitir que me sorprende un poco que de verdad aceptaras.

El gesto de Bill se frunció un poco ante las palabras del otro. ¿A qué estaba jugando? La puerta por la que había entrado se cerró bruscamente detrás de él, bloqueando su salida.

Stan no dejaba de sonreír de una manera casi inocente. Unas ligeras llamas azules comenzaron a arder en las orillas de la habitación, rodeándolos. Bill comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y algo asustado, era la primera vez que no estaba a cargo de una situación y el sentimiento no era nada agradable.

\- El borra-memorias, Bill. –Stan se señaló la cabeza como única explicación.

Bill casi se echa a reír, comenzando a comprender la situación. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Miró alrededor de la habitación como buscando un indicio que  reafirmara lo que ya sabía.

-Nunca viste esa ecuación ¿cierto?- Había regresado su atención a Stanley con una voz nerviosa pero algo risueña, como quien se ríe de sí mismo ante su propia estupidez.

-¡Oh! Lo interesante es que realmente no lo sé. No mentí cuando dije que había estudiado a fondo el trabajo de Stanford pero que no lo entendí del todo. Lo importante era que tú creyeras que realmente conocía esa dichosa ecuación. Es por eso que él debía actuar tan asustado ante la mención de la posibilidad.  Somos brillantes ¿no te parece?

 

 

 

***~~~***

****

****

_La espera los estaba matando, no sabían si Dipper y Mabel habían conseguido escapar o por el contrario habían sido capturados, o algo peor. Los niños habían dicho que derrotarían a Bill pero no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban realmente, Bill no era para nada algo que debiera subestimarse. Pero bueno los niños eran eso precisamente, niños.  En su inocencia, su confianza era enorme y creían ciegamente que podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, un demonio omnipotente incluido, y salir victoriosos.  Era sorpréndete sin embargo, como a pesar de todo seguían luchando juntos, hasta el final._

_Stanford suspiró pesadamente, lo había pensado ya bastante. Solo le quedaba una jugada y era darle al demonio lo que quería. Aún si eso significaba entregarle el universo. Y así se lo expresó a su gemelo que seguía junto a él observándolo._

_-¿Estás diciendo que ya no hay nada más que hacer?_

_Preguntó entonces Stan con incredulidad y tal vez cierto alivio al ver a su hermano rindiéndose por fin, si hacía eso tal vez pudiera aplacar la ira de Bill lo suficiente para que no lo lastimara más a él ni a los niños. Pero aún así las palabras de su hermano le parecían totalmente desalentadoras._

_Stanford negó con la cabeza._

_-Bill se ha vuelto invencible, la única oportunidad podría ser atacarlo estando en la mente-espacio donde puede que se vuelva más vulnerable._

_Explicó quedamente, lamentándose de la placa que había colocado dentro de su cabeza que había resultado al final no ser tan beneficiosa, pues si no la tuviera podría convencer a su hermano de atacar a Bill una vez que hubiera entrado en su mente con el borra-memorias  y tal vez de esa manera lograr derrotarlo, pero era imposible ya que la placa no le permitiría al rayo alcanzar su mente. No había otra opción, Bill obtendría la ecuación que lo haría apoderarse del resto del mundo._

_-Podría entrar en mi mente. No hay nada ahí que sirva._

_Apuntó Stan después de reflexionar unos segundos las palabras de su hermano. Si pudiera lograr que Bill se volviera vulnerable  y así poder derrotarlo ¿lo haría? Después de todo era él el que ya llevaba un rato pensando que enfrentarse a el demonio solo traería más desventajas y desgracias. Pero los niños habían sido tan valientes, todo el mundo había luchado hasta su último aliento contra ese monstruo, ¿era eso algo de verdad tan difícil para él?_

_Stanford negó quedamente ante las palabras de su hermano. No había nada en la mente de Stanley que Bill pudiera querer. Tenía que ser la suya._

_-¿Y si sí lo hubiera?_

_Preguntó Stanley pensando en la idea que se le había ocurrido cuando Ford mencionó la ecuación que Bill quería, provocando que su hermano volteara a mirarlo con una escéptica ceja levantada._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Esa dichosa ecuación o lo que sea que quiere Bill, ¿no es algo que hayas documentado alguna vez antes de caer por el portal?_

_-Pues sí, en algún lugar debí apuntarlo ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?_

_-Podría ser que yo haya visto la ecuación en algún momento de los 30 años que pasé entre tus trabajos. Podría tratar de convencerlo al menos de que lo hice. De esa forma si entra en mi cabeza podrías usar tu rayo mágico que borra mentes o lo que sea._

_Stanford sopesó la idea, era totalmente descabellada. Si Bill caía podrían tener una oportunidad más de derrotarlo. Pero ¿y si fallaban?_

_-Vamos Ford, no creo que podamos estar peor de lo que estamos en este punto. Pensabas entregarle la información de cualquier forma ¿cierto? En todo caso podría encontrarla dentro de mi mente. Si el plan funciona podremos acabar con ese monstro. Y si no funciona, al menos me asegurare primero de poner a salvo a los niños y a ti._

_Mientras hablaba parecía irse convenciendo más y más  de la idea. Era un ganar-ganar por donde lo viera, Ford tenía que entenderlo y estar de acuerdo con él. Era su única oportunidad._

_-Por favor Ford, confía en mí esta vez._

_Ford no estaba seguro, como lo pintaba Stan parecía demasiado bueno y alentador, ¿pero si algo salía mal? Aunque Stan tenía razón en que las cosas ya habían salido bastante mal para este punto, ¿podrían arriesgarse?_

_-Debes entender algo Stan, si el plan funciona perderás tu mente y todos tus recuerdos. Te irás para siempre._

_“Y si no, Bill te poseerá eternamente.”_

_Añadió lo último en su mente. Pero Stan solo negó con la cabeza._

_-Entiendo perfectamente las consecuencias, y estoy dispuesto a asumirlas. No iras a salir ahora con que eres tú el cobarde, ¿o sí? Eso no te lo permito debilucho._

_El científico seguía sin estar seguro, pero no tenían tiempo para eso. Debían actuar rápido pues Bill podría regresar en cualquier momento y ellos solo podían rogar al cielo que los niños siguieran vivos cuando eso ocurriera._

_-De acuerdo- Asintió finalmente. Tenían que intentarlo._

_Stan sonrió ante la aceptación de su hermano. Quizás por una vez podría finalmente ser útil para algo._

_-Perfecto. Tienes una de esas maquinas contigo ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, debe estar en unos de los bolcillos del saco, nunca salgo sin una._

_-¡Oh, me preguntaba por qué pesaba tanto. ¿Qué tanto cargas en esta cosa?- Comentó mientras se ponía de pie y sopesaba el largo saco que aún traía puesto ya sin ver Stanford._

_Ford se le había quedado viendo, admirando lo tranquilo que estaba su hermano ante la decisión que habían tomado y sobre todo ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Era como si finalmente pudiera verlo claramente después de tanto tiempo, su cara despreocupada que levantó finalmente la vista al frente con determinación. Por un momento una imagen de su hermano mucho más joven llenó su cabeza, aquel niño que siempre había estado dispuesto a protegerlo sin importar a quién tuviera que enfrentarse. Seguía siendo su hermano, su Stan ¿por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Por qué no lo había querido ver?_

_Y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo. Otra vez. Y esta vez probablemente para siempre._

_Su visión se volvió borrosa por un momento sin que pudiera evitarlo para un segundo después aclararse al tiempo que sentía un liquido caliente deslizarse por sus mejillas._

_-No llores Ford._

_Exclamó entonces Stan sin voltear a verlo, con el mismo tono que usaba en su juventud cuando le decía que no debía dejarse afectar por las palabras de Crampelter ni de nadie más._

_Ford pasó una mano sobre su cara de inmediato, limpiando cualquier señal de llanto. No tenía derecho a llorar. No cuando era Stanley quien estaba a punto de sacrificarse. Se puso de pie y se colocó junto a su hermano tratando de componer un gesto de determinación. Ahora tenían un plan, pero la espera seguía siendo inclemente._

 

_***~~~***_

Stanford seguía apuntando el arma hacia su hermano observando como el rayo azul golpeaba su cabeza. Aún no podía creer que el plan hubiera funcionado, Stanley había sido capaz de engañar a Bill, el poderosísimo demonio de los sueños. No creyó que nadie más que su hermano hubiera sido capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Había llegado a creer que no era posible derrotar a Bill, que probablemente no tuviera debilidades. Pero se equivocó, tenía una. Una que en ese momento estaba perdiendo su mente y todos sus recuerdos justo frente a sus ojos.

Sus manos flaquearon por un momento y estuvo a punto de bajar el arma. Pero entonces recordó la cara de determinación que le dirigió Stan cuando acordaron su brillante plan.  No tenía derecho a dudar ahora. Afianzo su agarre en el arma y la siguió apuntando a su hermano sin dejar de disparar. Profiriendo una muda despedida hacia Stanley.

 

_***~~~***_

 

Stan se había levantado de su asiento y ahora hablaban frente a frente.  Las llamas azules de a poco iban consumiendo todo a su paso cerrándose cada vez más sobre los dos.

-No dudo que haya visto realmente esa fórmula en alguno de los apuntes de Stanford.  Pero eso no importa, porque ese recuerdo, si es que existe,  va a arder junto a nosotros aquí y ahora.

Mientras hablaba su sonrisa había ido desapareciendo y ahora se mostraba completamente serio.

-Vamos a arder juntos hasta desaparecer. ¿No es romántico?

Bill trataba de conservar la calma, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a asustarse en serio. No obstante, no podía dejar de admirar la astucia de Stan. Cómo lo había manipulado todo, cada detalle, para poner el juego a su favor. Cómo había logrado engañarlo, aprovechándose de su confianza en el triunfo que creía ya asegurado.  ¿Era normal que incluso en esa situación lo siguiera encontrando tan hermoso? Especialmente con la cara de determinación que mostraba en esos momentos. Sin duda no era un humano común y corriente, no se había equivocado al elegirlo y lo estaba demostrando una vez más. Sin embargo, tenía que salir de ahí a toda costa.

-No seas tonto Stanley- Le hablaba con una voz que intentaba aparentar calma, pero que comenzaba a sonar nerviosa.- ¿No te das cuenta de que también estás destruyendo tu mente?

-Ni siquiera uso mucho este lugar después de todo. – Dijo como si nada encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

Bill volvió a mirar a su alrededor intentando encontrar una salida. Las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca y podía sentir el calor que comenzaba a dañarlo de verdad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sentido dolor, que había sentido miedo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo sentido alguna vez en realidad.

-Déjame salir de aquí Stanley. ¡Déjame salir!- Demandó, su voz sondaba cada vez más desesperada, seguía mirando alrededor buscando una forma de escapar, pero estaba rodeado.

Stan lo miraba con algo parecido a la curiosidad, jamás creyó que llegaría a ver al demonio comportarse de esta manera. Eso solo podía significar que su plan estaba teniendo éxito.

-Mírame Bill. Da la vuelta y mírame.- Exigió para que el demonio volviera a ponerle atención, no podía permitir que de verdad encontrara un escape.

-Eres un sujeto brillante. Y la verdad es que tal vez no me habría importado lo que hubieras hecho con el mundo, o incluso conmigo o  mi cuerpo, pero cometiste un error enorme: te metiste con mi familia.

-Tú cometes el error. No ves todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Cualquier cosa que desees. Fama, fortuna, poder infinito. Literalmente puedo poner la galaxia entera a tus pies. ¿No te das cuenta?... ¿no te das cuenta de que te amo?

Sus palabras casi lo tomaron a él mismo por sorpresa, habían salido espontáneamente sin que las hubiera pensado. Así que era eso lo que lo hacía desear tanto a ese hombre. Sin embargo Stan no parecía sorprendido o conmovido siquiera, al contrario si algo podría haberlo hecho enfadar e indignar más eran esas palabras dichas precisamente por ese demonio. ¿Amor?

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes lo que es el amor.

-Eso es verdad, pero no tienes idea de todo lo que haría por ti. Déjame demostrártelo. Solo sácame de aquí… solo… solo quédate conmigo.

-Jamás me quedaría contigo Bill. No después de lo que has hecho… después de dañar tanto a mi familia, eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

Bill pudo sentir aparte del miedo y el dolor que la cada vez más palpable derrota le estaba provocando, una furia ardiente e incluso una indignación atroz ante las palabras de Stan. Su familia, su familia. Siempre era su maldita familia.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó con furia - ¿Por qué te importan tanto? Por qué ponerlos por encima de ti cuando ellos nunca han sido capaces de apreciarte, no como yo lo hago... ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí como  los amas a ellos?

Bill había caído de rodillas con los puños apretados sobre el suelo. Su voz en el último momento se había cargado de dolor y no era solo por las llamas que habían comenzado a consumir su figura. Su ojo de a poco comenzó a humedece hasta que una lagrima solitaria cayó por uno de sus costados evaporándose casi al instante por el fuego azul que lo rodeaba.

Stanley lo miraba desde arriba. Jamás creyó llegar a ver de esta forma a Bill. Algo dentro de él se removió. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente de manera fugaz por primera vez, el de que el demonio no era más que un ser solitario que anhelaba amor… justo igual que él.

Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando tal tontería. Incluso de ser verdad eso jamás podría justificar todas las atrocidades que Bill había hecho ni todas las que estaba más que dispuesto a cometer si no era detenido. Apretó los dientes, su cara llena de determinación.

Bill perdía estabilidad. Su cuerpo cambiaba aleatoriamente de forma grotesca demostrando que había perdido el control. Podía ver la figura de Stan aún frente a él, el fuego rodeándolos a ambos consumiendo todo a su paso, ellos incluidos ¿esto era todo?  ¿De verdad este era final de Bill Cipher? Su momento de arder había llegado, de manera dolorosamente literal.

 ¡Un momento! ¡Eso era! Aún tenía una última jugada, invocando aquel poder antiguo sería capaz obtener otra oportunidad, aunque para eso tuviera que encomendarse al mismísimo AXOLOTL. Esto no sería lo último que verían de él. El regresaría a terminar lo que había comenzado.  Y Stan… Stan también lo haría. Stan era suyo.

El hombre trataba de controlarse, no podía mentir, él también se estaba muriendo de miedo. Pero no iba a retroceder, eso nunca. Con sorpresa vio como Bill dejaba de retorcerse después de haber gritado quien sabe qué cosa, seguramente delirios debido al dolor. Su figura cambiante se había detenido y ahora lucía la apariencia humana que había mostrado ante él al momento de ultrajarlo. Bill levantó la cara, sus facciones de apariencia joven llenas de terror y angustia, tanto que casi hacen dudar a Stanley, extendió un brazo hacia él, hacia su enemigo, su verdugo… su amado.

-¡Stanley!- Gritó por último, tratando de alcanzarlo. Si iba a dejar este mundo al menos quería hacerlo cerca de aquel que efectivamente había terminado siendo su perdición y absurda debilidad.

Pero Stan no se dejaría manipular, reuniendo todo el coraje que pudiera se adelantó directo hacia él, con toda la intención de soltarle un puñetazo que terminara de una vez por todas con el demonio y toda su maldad.

Bill sin embargo también había reunido la fuerza que le quedaba y se había puesto de pie. Dirigiéndose a encontrar a Stanley. Con su mano detuvo el puño de Stan que parecía ir  directo a estrellarse contra su cara. Stan se asustó por un momento por la acción. Temió que Bill pudiera finalmente liberarse, que todo hubiera sido en vano. Pero lo único que hiso Bill una vez que había detenido su puño fue acercarse más a él, sin encontrar resistencia debido a la sorpresa, y tomándolo de la cintura le plantó un beso en los labios que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

El fuego azul había llenado la habitación en la que estaban. Las llamas ahora rodeándolos por completo, consumiéndolos de una manera dolorosa y cada vez más rápida.

 

Bill apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Stanley.

 

 

Y Stanley, por primera vez, le devolvió el beso.

 

 

 

****~~~~****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía falta el final y el epilogo ;)


	12. FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin, espero que les guste (estoy nerviosa >0<)

****~~~~****

 

**VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS**

 

El viento sopló nuevamente trayendo consigo la fresca y salada brisa marina que acarició su rostro con suavidad. Stanley cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación, sintiendo como unos cuantos mechones de cabello que escapaban por debajo de su rojo gorro de lana danzaban alrededor de su cabeza al son de la brisa.  Suspiró hondo dejándose llenar con el aroma salado que lo impregnaba todo.

Sin soltar su caña de pescar, abrió los ojos encontrándose ante sí la tarde que estaba comenzando a caer y con ella el sol que parecía comenzar hundirse a la lejanía. El mar estaba en completa calma. Había sido un día tranquilo. Uno como el que no había disfrutado en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Siempre estaban ocupados peleando con algún monstruo marino o tratando de resolver algún misterio que se cerniera sobre algún puerto desafortunado. No podía quejarse, pues las travesías y aventuras eran de lo más emocionantes (tal vez un poco demasiado para alguien de su edad pero eso no tenía importancia pues él, ambos, lo disfrutaban de igual manera), además de que mantener la mente ocupada lo ayudaba bastante. De esa menara no podía pensar en su vida cuyos recuerdos había ido recuperando poco a poco en los últimos meses. Si bien Dipper y Mabel lo habían ayudado bastante a recordar el tiempo que habían pasado con él, un verano no podía compararse a toda una vida.

Y ahí estaba precisamente el problema pues su vida había sido muy larga y había estado llena de infinidad de emociones y experiencias, tanto buenas como malas, a veces más malas que buenas. Muchas veces era atormentado por pesadillas (que más bien eran recuerdos) de cosas que había hecho y que no lo hacían sentir orgulloso.

Otras veces sin embargo, su mente se llenaba con imágenes de recuerdos que no eran suyos, o no podían serlo. Eran paisajes hermosos pero totalmente extraños, llenos de colores brillantes. Era como si alguien quisiera mostrarle esas imágenes a propósito para hacerle olvidar el mal trago que pudiera traerle algún recuerdo especialmente doloroso o vergonzoso.

Había logrado recuperar su vida a pesar de que en un principio no lograba entender del todo lo que había pasado o por qué había perdido todos sus recuerdos. Pero confiaba en su familia, eso ni el amor que les tenía era algo que hubiera estado solo en su mente, había estado en su corazón y en su esencia por lo que a pesar de no tener recuerdo alguno de ninguno de ellos, había estado feliz de estar con ellos.

Todo el mundo lo llamaba héroe y todos en el pueblo habían deshecho en agradecimientos cuando lo veían. Lo cual por alguna razón lo llenaba de orgullo. Según lo que le dijeron y lo que poco a poco comenzó a recordar, un demonio llamado Bill se había hecho por unas semanas con el control total de la realidad que regía Gravity Falls y había estado a punto de conquistar el mundo entero de no ser porque él y su familia habían logrado detenerlo.

Lo recordaba.

Entre las memorias que había ido recuperando se encontró con aquellas que incluían a Bill y todo el horror que causó.

Y sobre todo, comenzó a recordar el tiempo que pasó siendo su prisionero. En sus sueños podía sentir sus manos y su boca recorriéndolo, tomándolo. Eran recuerdos que lo llenaban de terror y angustia. Pero había también algo más. Era como si tuviera dos versiones de sus recuerdos. Unos, los más vividos, estaban llenos de impotencia, miedo y horror. Pero había otros que lo hacían sentir cierta emoción, cierta felicidad al recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos. De alguna manera ambos tipos de recuerdos eran los mismos, lo cual lo hacía llenarse de confusión y una angustia que lo hacía despertar en medio de la noche totalmente agitado, para preocupación de Stanford quien se apresuraba a llegar a su lado para calmarlo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que estaban a salvo.

Pero ¿realmente lo estaban?

¿Bill de verdad se había ido?

Sí, se había ido. Lo habían derrotado. No había forma de que regresara y les hiciera daño de nuevo.

Eso era algo que se gritaba mentalmente todos los días frente al espejo tratando de convencerse, y de no hacer caso a lo que parecía el sonido de una risa demasiado conocida para su gusto, que resonaba casi con desafío en lo más profundo de su mente.

Tomó una larga y profunda respiración tratando de serenarse. No tenía ningún caso preocuparse. Debía seguir disfrutando lo que le quedara de vida, especialmente ahora que finalmente había podido reconciliarse con Stanford.

Se quedó mirando el horizonte, perdido en el mar que se extendía ante él y se mostraba tan pacifico. Sabía que no era más que una apariencia, pues el mar es profundo y engañoso. Con lugares oscuros y peligrosos. Pero también tesoros invaluables y hermosos. Justo como en lo que se había convertido su mente.  El pensamiento lo hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto sintió un cuerpo acercarse a él por atrás y unos brazos fuertes que lo rodearon. Por un momento se estremeció pero casi al instante trató de relajarse lo que mejor que pudo al reconocer a su hermano. Había desarrollado la costumbre de abrazarlo siempre que podía, como si temiera que si no lo hacía fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y Stanley que sabía, de acuerdo a los recuerdos y sensaciones que aún guardaba en su mente, que en otros tiempos ese contacto había sido anhelado, la verdad era que ahora cualquier tipo de contacto físico lo ponía incomodo.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Le preguntó su hermano con esa voz grave que poseía, había recargado su cabeza sobre su hombro. Por alguna razón esa pregunta siempre ponía un poco nervioso a Stan.

-En nada en particular.- Contestó calmadamente moviéndose lo más suavemente que pudo para liberarse de los brazos de Ford con la excusa de recoger su caña de pescar y recolectar el pez que había mordido el anzuelo. Había conseguido suficientes como  para… toda la semana y tal vez más.

Ford intentó no mostrarse herido ante el obvio rechazo de su hermano. En su lugar recargó su espalda  sobre la borda del Stan O War II observando a Stan terminar de guardar sus herramientas y demás cosas de pesca. Cuando terminó Stanley se dirigió hasta donde él estaba y se recargo a su vez contra la borda de frente al mar muy cerca de él pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

Se miraron por un momento con una ligara sonrisa en los labios.

-Todo está bien. – Dijo Ford, no era una pregunta. Más bien parecía que tenía la necesidad de confirmarlo.

-Todo está bien.-

Respondió Stan a su vez levantando las cejas y ampliando un poco su sonrisa tratando de hacer énfasis en sus palabras, y después dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte donde el sol estaba terminando de sumergirse.

-…todo está bien… - Se repitió Stan en su mente como tratando de convencerse… y tratando de ignorar el suave susurro que resonaba en lo más profundo de su mente y que parecía evocar su nombre.

 

 

 

“Todo está bien”. Se repitió.

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****EPILOGO*****

 

**~~~~MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUÉS~~~~**

 

 

 -¡Espérame!

-¡Date prisa!

Un par de niños corrían por un bosque lleno de árboles que parecían cargados de ojos que vigilaban constantemente a los que osaran deambular por sus alrededores. Pero los niños no parecían inmutarse ante eso.  Corrían y saltaban alrededor soltando risas y gritos de alegría. Parecían un par de pajaritos a los que les han abierto la jaula y ahora volaban con libertad por el mundo.

Por fin eran lo suficientemente mayores para pasar un verano lejos de casa. Y qué mejor lugar para pasar unas vacaciones emocionantes que el pueblo del que habían oído tanto.

Era el pueblo en el que  el abuelo Dipper y la tía abuela Mabel habían pasado las más grandes y emocionantes aventuras de sus vidas. Además según sabían, la abuela era originaria de ese lugar.

Y lo más importante. Sabían que había sido ahí donde sus tíos tatarabuelos, en honor a quienes debían sus nombres, habían pasado sus últimos días y  también fue ahí donde escribieron todos esos libros emocionantes de aventuras y misterio (con bases científicas) que les habían traído fama y fortuna mundial.

No podían esperar a tener sus propias aventuras.

-¡Wow! ¡Oye, Lee mira esto!

-Ja, ja. ¿Qué encontraste ahora cerebrito?

Se acercó hasta donde estaba su gemelo quien señalaba algo en el suelo no muy lejos de donde estaban. Al acercarse para inspeccionar más de cerca se dieron cuenta que se trataba de  lo que parecía ser una pirámide de piedra en miniatura. Solo que era muy extraña y curiosa. Estaba medio enterrada en el suelo y cubierta de musgo, de hecho era un poco sorprendente que la hubieran notado a simple vista.  No solo eso, la pirámide traía puesto un sombrero de copa y una pequeña corbata de moño además de un ojo grande que lucía casi alegre a pesar de estar cubierto de musgo y mugre. De uno de sus lados sobresalía lo que parecía un brazo que se extendía como si quisiera dar la mano a alguien. Todo hecho de fría piedra.

-Tal vez sea un ídolo, o un guardián del bosque. ¿Tú qué opinas Lee?...¿Lee?

El pequeño no respondió pues parecía haberse quedado perdido observando la figura. A primera vista la había encontrado chistosa y hasta simpática. Había estado a punto de decirle a su hermano que escribieran sus nombres sobre ella para reclamar oficialmente ese bosque como suyo. Pero por alguna razón al mirarla más detenidamente se había quedado plasmado, pero no entendía por qué.

Era una sensación muy extraña. Como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo, pero al mismo tiempo también sintió algo de temor, como si se enfrentara a un miedo que creyera ya superado. No podría explicarlo. Pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarla.

-Yu-ju! ¡Stanley!

Reacción cuando sintió la mano de su hermano agitarse casi encima de su cara cortando el contacto visual con la mini-pirámide. Parpadeó tratando de enfocarse.

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas con el Sr. Pirámide?

Preguntó Stanford con un tono burlón sin enterarse del todo de la reacción de su hermano.

-¡Tonto! – Contestó Stanley a su vez dándole un pequeño  empujón en tono juguetón.

-Ja, ja, ja. Date prisa, aún hay mucho que explorar antes de que se haga tarde. Recuerda que el abuelo dijo que no nos internáramos demasiado.

-Sí, vamos. Tal vez encontremos un hada.

-¡O un duende! –

Cada vez sonaban más emocionados

-¡O un unicornio! Digo… un basilisco o algo así, grandote y malo. –Corrigió ante la mirada de sorpresa que le dio su hermano. Éste solo volvió a sonreír asintiendo y dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el otro lado del claro donde había encontrado la estatua.

Lee lo siguió a paso rápido. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir del claro no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y dedicarle una última mirada a la pequeña pirámide que había dejado atrás quien parecía despedirse con el brazo que mantenía alzado.

Sin saber por qué sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que levantaba su propia mano para agitarla hacia la estatua como si se estuviera despidiendo.

O tal vez, como si le estuviera devolviendo el saludo.

 

 

 

**FIN**

(ahora sí XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lean el siguiente cap, son notas >,<


	13. NOTAS FINALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iba a poner esto en las notas finales del capitulo anterior, pero ya que la pagina no me lo permite porque excede el limite de caracteres lo pongo en un cap aparte.
> 
> Pueden saltárselas si quieren, pero considero que hago algunas aclaraciones importantes. Así que ustedes ven si las leen XD

Ok, Primero ¡No puedo creer que haya logrado terminar algo!  Especialmente un multi-chapter =O l@s que me conozcan de antes sabrán que para mí un multi-chapter  significaba actualizar mínimo y con suerte cada año XD así que haber logrado hacer esto en solo cuestión de meses es para mí como un gran triunfo XD

Como mencioné al principio de esta historia, esto no lo tenía pensado para ser tan largo, en realidad la única escena que estuvo siempre en mi cabeza fue precisamente el enfrentamiento entre Bill y Stan dentro de la mente de éste último (les dije que tenía el final pensado desde hace mucho XD)

Este fue el primer StanxBill que comencé  a escribir cuando recién me vi la serie y recién también había encontrado la pareja, la cual me obsesionó casi enseguida. El final de la serie me encantó pero a pesar de que amé a Stanley y la forma en que derrotó a Bill no podía dejar de pensar que en realidad el asunto había quedado demasiado flojo, es decir eso de que Bill no hubiera podido reconocerlos se me hacía bastante daah! XD y pues yo quería pensar en algo que tuviera un poco más de chiste. Que Stan pudiera engañarlo pero no precisamente como lo hizo en la serie sino que lograra convencerlo de que era a su mente a la que quería entrar en primer lugar. Y pues para eso quería escribir también la obsesión que tenía Bill con Stan ya que sería ésta la verdadera razón por la que terminó siendo engañado tan fácilmente. Además de que tenía unas ganas tremendas de escribir el rape, para qué lo niego (//.\\\\)

Al final la historia se alargó mucho más de lo que esperé en un principio y en buena parte fue gracias al buen recibimiento que tubo (el cual tampoco esperaba ^///^)  y sobre todo a mis hermosas lectoras que con sus comentarios que me ayudaron a darme cuenta si de verdad estaba llegando a donde yo quería. Muchas gracias por eso >w<

Por algunos comentarios que recibí me parece que varios esperaban que Dipper y Mabel tuvieran una participación más activa en esta historia. Me disculpo por eso, pero tengo mis razones. La principal es que la historia en sí, como se habrán dado cuenta, está muy apegada a la original (más que nada por comodidad, lo acepto) y pues como también sabrán ahí los niños son los protagonistas y se centran en ellos, lo que yo quería aquí era mostrar más bien como Stan estaba viviendo todo este infierno. Traté de apegarme lo más posible al personaje, espero de verdad haberlo logrado aunque sea un poco.

Otro punto que considero importante aclarar es el final. Está basado en las muchas teorías que circulan por todo internet que dicen que Bill no murió sino que sigue de alguna forma atrapado en la mente de Stanley (hay quienes dicen incluso que Stan realmente no recuperó sus recuerdos, sino que es Bill quien al final terminó con el control total de su cuerpo) y que se basan sobre todo en el mensaje que puede escucharse en el audio orinal al reverso que Bill grita al momento de estar siendo borrado.

Sobre el epilogo, este está algo inspirado (pero no del todo) en el universo alterno de Relativity Falls, en el cual son los Stan de niños quienes pasan el verano con sus tíos Dipper y/o Mabel. La verdad me encanta ese universo y pues quise poner un poco de él aquí junto con la teoría de la reencarnación.

Aclarando un poco eso, lo que Bill hizo en esta historia fue poner a salvo su mente junto con la de Stan para que así el borra-memoria no pudiera afectarlos tanto, de esta manera estaría salvando a los dos y de alguna manera, invocando algún poder antiguo, cuando Stan terminará perdiendo también su cuerpo físico pudiera regresar a este mundo y así empezar de nuevo teniendo él mismo otra oportunidad.

Un final que quise dejar abierto, pues me sentía un poco culpable de que a pesar de que me gusta tanto la pareja no pudieran quedar juntos realmente. Pues quise ante todo mantenerme fiel a mi idea original además de que no veía manera de que pudieran quedar realmente bien después de todo lo que Bill hizo en esta dimensión (las historia de este tipo, donde repentinamente la victima termina enamorado de su violador y son felices para siempre,  me parecen demasiado forzadas) y  tampoco quería que Bill ganara y desatara realmente el caos por todo el mundo pues sentía que Stan tenía todo el derecho de enfrentarlo y resultar vencedor.

Y bueno, ya lo dije el final queda bastante abierto, incluso para mí. Pues aún ahora que he terminado no sé cómo explicar la presencia de Ford por ejemplo XD y es que un Stan sin su Ford no es Stan, aceptémoslo XD  puede ser que sus almas estuvieran tan estrechamente ligadas que si uno regresaba el otro también tendría que hacerlo, o puede que simple y sencillamente ese sea otro Ford y ya XD aún no me decido y no sé si algún día lo haga (he de confesar que he pensado en hacer una pequeña secuela pero de hacerla no creo que sea pronto XD)

Hablando de confesiones, uno de los finales que pensé para esto en un principio (en lugar de la reencarnación y todo eso) había sido que meses después cuando los Stans estuvieran en su viaje por el mar descubrieran que Stan había quedado embarazado, pero descarté la idea casi de inmediato pues no me pareció justo para el pobre Stan XD además que bueno, ya está bastante mayorcito y un embarazo a su edad hubiera sido todo un drama aparte que no tuve ánimos de escribir, además de que de esta forma el final seguramente hubiera quedado demasiado inclinado hacia el Stancest pues tendrían que ser los dos los que se encargaran de cuidar y criar al bebe de su archienemigo (lo dicho demasiado drama aparte XD), así que es por eso que aclare que no metería mpreg a los que me lo sugirieron (perdón por eso también)

Pero bueno, ya prácticamente escribí otro cap aquí en las notas, pero sentía la necesitad de hacer estas aclaraciones.

Solo me queda decir que me alegra mucho haber podido terminar esto y agradecerles a todos mis lindos lectores por su apoyo. Espero de verdad que la lectura les haya parecido mínimo entretenida. No saben lo feliz que me harían si me hacen saber qué les pareció el final. Ya sea si les gustó o por el contrario quieren lincharme.

Nos leemos (espero) en algún otro de mis malos intentos de fanfiction, que tengo muchísimos empezados, aparte de Fever u_u (si no me creen revisen mi LiveJournal XD) porque me encanta de verdad la pareja de Stan con Bill, mis proyectos incluyen más cosas oscuras, Bills ganadores, o Bills enamorados que para variar hacen las coas bien (puedo llegar a  ser muy muy cursi-boba-romántica si me lo propongo), drama, mpreg y muchas cosas más, así que si les interesa estense al pendiente ;P

Gracias de nuevo.

Los amo >u<


End file.
